


Come little children

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [82]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La guerra incombe, sia nella realtà, che nella mente dei Vongola.(Seguito di Il risveglio del Boss).Song-fic su Come Little Children degli Erutan.
Relationships: Bianchi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Le note della vita [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 3





	1. Cap.1 Aoba ed Enma

**Author's Note:**

> Questo capitolo è anche la somma di diverse scene inserite in altre mie storie.

Cap.1 Aoba ed Enma

_Come little children_

Aoba s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Enma e lo guardò in viso, stringendogli le mani nelle proprie.

“Gli occhi non mentono mai. Nei vostri vedo un coraggio che non credete di avere. Infinito!” gridò. Il ciuffo verde sul suo capo ondeggiò, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano dietro le lenti arancioni dei suoi occhiali da sole.

“P-però… però… I-io… Io non voglio fare il Decimo… _Iiih_! L’ho detto” strepitò Enma, arrossendo. Sulla sua guancia svettava un cerotto.

< Ho così voglia di scappare via da quest’inferno! > pensò.

_Sul cornicione si era posato un piccione, che tubava, dimenando la coda. Abbassò la testa, nei suoi occhi si rifletterono le figure dei due ragazzini sotto di lui._

_“C-come fai… a non battere… ciglio?” biascicò Enma, chinando il capo. “… A… a dire che… non vuoi fare il Decimo. Io… avrei paura… di perdere i miei guardiani…”._

_Tsunayoshi negò col capo. “Anche io avevo paura di perdere i miei amici. Per anni non ho avuto il coraggio._

_Devo ringraziare Gokudera-kun, lui mi dà coraggio._

_Tutti dovrebbero avere un Hayato. Fino a quel momento, ti aiuterò io” disse gentilmente._

_Enma sorrise._

< Aoba non sembra un Hayato, assomiglia più al suo vero padre… Si fida davvero tanto se me lo ha presentato. Forse non devo scappare, ma fidarmi > pensò Enma.

“Ora è l’inverno del nostro destino.

Sta morendo, come la terra senza il suo sole, ma rinascerà” giurò Aoba.

“Co-cosa?” domandò Enma con espressione confusa.

“Farò rinascere le vostre fiamme, In the end!” sancì Aoba.

Giotto li scrutava dal quadro appeso sulla parete del corridoio, dall’alto. I suoi occhi dorati brillarono.

Guardò Aoba condurre gentilmente Enma con sé, tenendolo per mano. L’altro ragazzino sorrideva, sulle gote aveva dei cerotti.

Giotto si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Venite pure, piccoli bambini. Entrate nella ‘favola’ che da sempre ci raccontano.

Guardiani fedeli…” cantilenò.

_Giotto avanzò tra i cadaveri, illuminati dalla luce delle stelle e della luna, in parte coperta dalle nuvole. Perse la presa sul fioretto che cadde pesantemente a terra, con gli occhi dorati spenti guardava le carcasse, divorate dai corvi, che banchettavano con la carne._

_“Non voglio mai più vedere una guerra in vita mia…” esalò. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, l’armatura d’oro pesava sul suo corpo, arrossandogli la pelle pallida._

_ Si sfilò l’elmo e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi._

_“… Né un’arma, né niente…”. La sua voce era rauca e la gola gli doleva._

_< Nessun allenamento avrebbe potuto prepararmi a questo >. In terra c’era stesa una donna, gli occhi bianchi, la schiena squarciata e sanguinante, teneva ancora stretta al petto la figlia, con la gola recisa._

_Un corvo iniziò a banchettare con gli occhi del cadavere più grande._

_Giotto si piegò in avanti, rigurgitando rumorosamente. Si rialzò, ansimando, respirando a fatica l’aria gelida della notte, la bocca sapeva ancora di acido.  
Nell’oscurità, vicino alla foresta, intravide un bagliore. Riconobbe una lanterna nel buio, la raggiunse correndo, ansimando piano, con le labbra rosee sporte._

_“Giotto, per l’amor del cielo, stai bene” disse G, abbracciandolo._

_Giotto singhiozzò, stringendolo a sua volta._

_“Portami a casa, ti supplico… portami a casa…” piagnucolò, tremando._

_G gli accarezzò il viso con una mano, con l’altra continuava a tenere la lanterna. “Va tutto bene, ci sono qua io” lo rassicurò._

_“… portami a casa” implorò Giotto, cadendogli in ginocchio davanti._

“… Guardiani traditori…”. Proseguì a cantilenare Giotto.

_Daemon cadde in ginocchio, stringendo il corpo di Elena al petto, gettò indietro la testa e gridò. I rumori della battaglia arrivavano ovattati alle sue orecchie._

_I capelli color dell’oro della giovane stinsero, fino a diventare bianchi, la sua pelle pallida divenne grigia e cadaverica._

_Le urla di dolore di Daemon divennero sempre più forti._

_Dagli occhi della nebbia iniziò a colare sangue, grosse lacrime vermiglie rigarono il suo volto, cadendo copiosamente._

_Il corpo di Elena scomparve, lasciando vuote le braccia di Daemon._

_“Maledetti! Pagherete tutti! Sarete maledetti mille volte, dannati!_

_Ridatemela! Ridatemi il mio vero amore” li maledì Daemon._

“Amore eterno…”. Proseguì Giotto.

_Giotto s’intrecciò una ciocca di capelli color dell’oro intorno all’indice, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

_“G… Lo sai che mi stai fissando da un’ora?” sussurrò, arrossendo._

_G sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. I capelli rossi gl’incorniciavano il viso pallido, facendo risaltare il suo tatuaggio raffigurante una pianta d’edera vermiglia._

_“Lo so, Primo” sussurrò._

_“Iiiih, questo è davvero imbarazzante” gemette Giotto._

_< Quando fa così, mi fa convincere che sia l’inferno! > pensò._

_“Vedi, quando sei innamorato di qualcuno è impossibile togliergli gli occhi di dosso” sussurrò G, seducente. Gli prese la mano nella propria, facendogli il baciamano._

_“GGGGGG!” strillò Giotto._

“… Amore spezzato…”. La voce di Giotto divenne più tagliente. Una maschera bianca gli comparve sul volto.

“Alla fine, siamo sempre e solo schiavi delle tenebre, condannati a vivere le favole”. Cantò più forte, mentre la sua figura scompariva dal quadro.


	2. Cap.2 La festa di Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia già presente a sé.

Cap.2 La festa di Halloween

_I'll take thee away._

Lussuria era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e guardava fuori, passandosi la mano sui pantaloni attillati, indossava una ginocchiera d’argento. 

“Sei depresso?” si sentì domandare. 

Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo Xanxus che lo raggiungeva, avvolto nel suo impermeabile nero. 

Lussuria chinò il capo, sentendo gli occhi liquidi. 

“Niente di che, Boss. Semplicemente pensavo che oggi è Halloween” sussurrò roco. 

Xanxus piegò in avanti la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori e alcune piume di pappagallo che decoravano i suoi capelli. 

“T’infastidisce che i marmocchi vengano qui a festeggiare?” domandò. 

“Peace e Love! Come ti viene in mente?!” si offese Lussuria. Dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole i suoi occhi color perla brillarono. 

Xanxus ridacchiò. “Ora ti riconosco, feccia. Allora, si può sapere che problemi hai con questa festa? Mi hai spiegato tu che non è una robaccia pagana che farà del male ai mocciosi, traviandoli in qualche strano modo. Anzi, che è una cosa che voi elfi apprezzate” brontolò. 

Lussuria annuì vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare l’ampia ciocca di capelli dipinti di rosso. 

“Assolutamente” disse, marcando la parola mettendo la bocca ad o. 

“Allora? Non obbligarmi a tirarti fuori le parole con le tenaglie, spazzatura” lo richiamò Xanxus, infilando le mani in tasca. 

Lussuria sospirò. Camminò avanti e indietro, massaggiandosi la testa. “Vedi Boss, da bambino adoravo Halloween. Io… ecco…”. Arrossì e chinò il capo. “Mi vestivo da principessa e sognavo di diventarlo un giorno, crescendo”. I suoi occhi divennero umidi. 

< Invece crescendo il mio sogno si allontanava. La mia voce si faceva sempre più roca e mascolina, il mio corpo diventava muscoloso e asciutto. Il mio petto restava desolatamente piatto > pensò. 

“Una principessa?” domandò Xanxus. 

Lussuria annuì, calando lentamente la testa. 

“Raccontami un po’ nel dettaglio” abbaiò Xanxus. 

Lussuria si posò l’indice sulle labbra. “Pregavo che le divinità mi concedessero di diventare una ragazza. Non una fanciulla qualunque, una veramente ‘kawaii’. 

Mi facevo crescere i capelli per quella notte e quando andavo a chiedere i dolci, immaginavo che la foresta diventasse tutta di cioccolato. Fosse incantata e profumata” spiegò. 

Xanxus inarcò un doppio sopracciglio. 

“Sognavo che alla fine di essa mi aspettassero dei cavalli rosa, dal musetto morbido, bardati con striglie decorate da diamantini. La carrozza era una gigantesca zucca arancione dolcissima. 

In realtà era solo una bicicletta rotta, ma sognare durante quella notte mi veniva facile. Tutto si riempiva di lucciole e potevamo andare a chiedere dolci agli umani, e loro non ci avrebbero scacciato, confondendo le nostre orecchie a punta per qualcosa che faceva parte del costume”. Proseguì Lussuria. 

Xanxus si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, fissandolo. 

“Sognavo che la carrozza mi portasse a un castello color latte dalle alte guglie, dove potessi vivere felice e contento. In realtà era la casetta sull’albero dove mi rifugiavo con Daisy, ma era facile immaginare altro. Non è da sottovalutare il fatto che lì Daisy ci avesse nascosto il suo servizio da the in ceramica e la sua collezione di peluche, compreso il coniglio Peace and Love”. Proseguì Lussuria, volteggiando su se stesso. 

“Umphf, mandi cuoricini al solo ricordo” borbottò Xanxus. 

“Si sa che tutte le bambine ammirano le principesse delle favole, sono delle eroine. Perciò non deve stupirti il fatto che indossavo delle scarpe azzurre col tacco, immaginandomi fossero di cristallo. 

Indossavo un fiocchetto rosso tra i capelli e pensavo che era quello a trasformarmi durante quella notte di spiriti. Gli altri avevano paura, ma io potevo realmente essere me stesso. 

Ero un nuovo me con quel vestito rosa confetto, dall’ampia gonna. Volevo solo essere ‘carino’ con quel vestito svolazzante!” trillò Lussuria. Si portò le mani al viso e saltellò sul posto. 

“… idiota…” bofonchiò Xanxus a mezza voce. 

“Sì, era una cosa idiota. Però pensavo che con quei fiocchetti sarei stata la più bella delle ‘Cenerentole’. Che mi sarebbe bastato piegare la testa per sembrare dolce. 

Sarei stata un sole brillante capace di unire il mondo, anche in quei luoghi di gelo e freddezza eterna dove sono nato” sussurrò Lussuria, arrossendo. 

Xanxus lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece scendere. “No, è idiota che tu possa pensare che Cenerentola sia una semplice principessa”. Sfilò dalla tasca un fiorellino in parte appassito e glielo mise tra i capelli. “Quando sposa l’erede al trono, diventa regina” abbaiò. 

Lussuria sgranò gli occhi. 

“… Ed ancor più sciocco che tu non capisca che allora eri già una ragazza ed oggi sei una donna. Però, se vuoi cambiare anche il tuo aspetto, se vuoi che il mondo lo veda, ti basta chiedere a me. 

Ci penserò io, feccia” ruggì Xanxus. 

Lussuria s’irrigidì, rosso in volto. 

< Come batte veloce il mio cuore in questo momento. Non ho più bisogno di un portale che mi porti in un mondo di fiaba, questa realtà è molto meglio > pensò. 

“Lo voglio, Boss” sussurrò. A fatica sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Però dopo la festa” sussurrò.


	3. Cap.3 Festa di Halloween II° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 32: Matematica; Nebbia; Memoria  
Prompt: # KHR, Tsuna e il fantasma di Giotto: incontrarsi in un'assurda circostanza.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_g8CocJlBE; Nightcore - City Of The Dead  
Dedicata a G che me ne ha ispirato una buona parte.

Cap.3 Festa di Halloween II° parte

_Into a land of enchantment_

Dalla finestra socchiusa entrava il profumo delle rose rosse che crescevano oltre il davanzale, la luce argentea della luna illuminava la stanza.

Squalo, intento ad allacciarsi la cravatta, si voltò sentendo qualcuno bussare delicatamente alla porta, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Voooi! È aperto!” gridò. Indossava un completo nero, con i dettagli blu notte, su cui risaltavano dei bottoncini argentati sul gilet.

La porta si socchiusa ed entrò Tsunayoshi con passo tremante, tenendo le mani al petto.

“Mamma Squalo…” sussurrò. Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. “Non riesco a metterlo” disse, porgendole una grande molletta per capelli d’argento, decorata da un’ampia rosa vermiglia di seta.

Squalo ingoiò un sorriso e lo raggiunse, prendendo l’oggetto in mano.

“Stai davvero bene” sussurrò. Guardò il completo grigio, dalla camicia bianca degli ampi volant che indossava il ragazzo, impreziosito da un ampio mantello.

“So che quella rosa è femminile e non si abbina per niente, ma… Voglio qualcosa di mio, che mi differenzi profondamente da Giotto” disse Sawada.

< Iiih. Se non fosse stato così imbarazzante, mi sarei vestito tutto da donna. Però quella grande gonna rosa coi fiori era un po’ troppo > pensò.

“Vooi. Non devi giustificarti.

BakaBoss ha fatto questa festa solo perché voi la desideravate” disse Squalo. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli mise la spilla, raccogliendogli i morbidi e ampi capelli castani in uno chignon.

“Dici che è infantile volermi sentire una principessa?” domandò Sawada.

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, lo guardò arrossire e sorride.

“Voi! Per niente, anzi…

Tradizione vuole che almeno un Vongola di sesso maschile si vesta da principessa…

Vorresti cambiarti?” domandò.

“Hai detto che sto bene” borbottò Tsunayoshi.

“Sì, e una principessa può anche indossare dei pantaloni. Però devi metterti qualcosa che ti renda felice. Questo ballo è tutto per te, piccolo ‘tonno’” disse Superbi.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro.

“No, mi va bene presentarmi così. Però…

Mi presteresti degli orecchini? Qualcosa che si abbini con la rosa” lo pregò.

< Pensavo sarebbe stato l’inferno, ma… Squalo è davvero una brava mamma, in fondo > pensò.

******

L’ambiente era illuminato dagli alti ceri sui candelabri d’oro e dalla luce prodotta dai lampadari di cristallo, che permettevano di rilucere agli ampi tetti di legno dorato.

Gokudera stava in piedi davanti ad una delle ampie finestre, guardando la scala.

Nella sala risuonava una musica delicata, che si confondeva con lo scalpiccio dei piedi degl’invitati intenti a danzare.

“Aspetti Baka-Tsuna, vero? Sono almeno venti minuti che fissi la scalinata in attesa che arrivi qualcuno” lo interrogò Reborn.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato e scrollò le spalle, ignorando l’Arcobaleno.

“Le dame si fanno sempre aspettare” disse Reborn. Ridacchiò e si sventolò con un ventaglio verde intenso, del medesimo colore di Léon sulla sua spalla, e guardò Hayato accendersi una sigaretta.

Quest’ultima cadde a terra, sparpagliando cenere violetta, mentre Gokudera vedeva Tsuna scendere la scala.

Sawada indossava dei guanti candidi, con una mano si teneva al corrimano, l’altra era appoggiata sul fianco, il mantello nero ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

Il suo viso tondeggiante era impreziosito da degli orecchini di cristallo, con delle gocce di rubino.  
Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi aranciati e sulle sue labbra, piegate in un sorriso tenero, c’era un filo di lucidalabbra.

I volant della sua camicia ondeggiavano, sfiorandogli morbidi il suo collo sottile, e il suo fisico slanciato ben si abbinava al suo completo grigio.

“Diamine… Se ti chiedessi la mano del tuo allievo, me la concederesti? Non ho mai visto un incanto simile” esalò Gokudera, aveva gli occhi febbricitanti fissi su Tsuna, sulla sua pelle abbronzata e liscia.

Reborn sparì dietro un vaso e ne uscì vestito da prete.

“A quando le nozze, Gokudera?” domandò.

Gokudera si riscosse dallo stato di trance, lo guardò e arrossì vistosamente.

“Reborn” gemette imbarazzato.

Reborn ridacchiò. “Basta fargli mettere una bella firmetta qui” disse, uscendo dalla manica un documento di matrimonio.

Tsuna li raggiunse e li guardò con aria confusa, battendo le palpebre.

“Cosa fate?” domandò.

“N-niente… Vi va di ballare, Fairy?” chiese Hayato con voce stridula.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Con molto piacere, Gokudera-kun” cinguettò, prendendo il braccio che Gokudera gli porse meccanicamente.

Hayato lo condusse al centro della sala, facendolo volteggiare. Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla musica, rabbrividì sentendo la mano di Hayato sul suo fianco.

La melodia si fece più lontana, piroettò, allontanandosi dal suo cavaliere.

Fu colto da un capogiro e riaprì gli occhi di scatto.

***********

< Ci risiamo di nuovo con quelle allucinazioni. Un momento prima stavo danzando ed ora non so nemmeno dove sono.

Però ormai ho capito essere reali, soltanto in un altro piano astrale > pensò Sawada, guardandosi intorno. I capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi arancioni.

La rosa che gli decorava i capelli cadde per terra, mentre il ragazzino risaliva degli scalini. Pipistrelli di cristallo pendevano dal soffitto, mentre i gradini della scala erano di marmo bianco, riflettente. Sfilò davanti ai ritratti dei Boss dei Vongola, in cima trovò Giotto.

Quest’ultimo era stretto in un ampio mantello nero, il suo viso era nascosto da una maschera bianca.

“La maledizione trae la sua forza dai balli. Spesso penso sia stata lanciata durante uno di essi” sussurrò Giotto.

Tsuna lo guardò, corrugando la fronte. “Come mai sono qui?” domandò.

“Non è stata una mia scelta, anzi è singolare incontrarsi in questa assurda circostanza” disse Giotto.

Tsuna rabbrividì. < Lui e il mistero che avvolge la prima generazione sono più spaventosi delle finte maschere di Halloween. Ho paura, questo posto sembra essere l’inferno > pensò, impallidendo.

“Oggi è il giorno in cui io e ‘il mio sposo’ celebriamo le nostre nozze” spiegò Giotto.

“Sposo? Tu non avevi due mogli?” lo interrogò Tsuna, socchiudendo un occhio con aria inquisitoria.

Intorno a loro si alzò una forte nebbia, Tsuna vide una figura maschile avanzare verso di loro.

< Che siano le nebbie della memoria quelle che mi stanno avvolgendo? > pensò Sawada, vedendo che intorno a loro appariva il grande salone di castello vongola. Diverse persone danzavano, ma erano ombre indistinte.

Giotto raggiunse una figura, avvolta completamente dalla nebbia, ed iniziò a danzare con essa.

< Questo posto è spaventoso quanto la matematica! Voglio tornare indietro, a danzare con Hayato! > pensò Tsuna. Iniziò a correre in giro, alla ricerca delle scale.

Una porta si aprì. “Tsuna, di qua!” gridò una voce mascolina.

“Gabriel” gridò Tsuna. Sorrise, riconoscendo il gemello di G, e corse nella sua direzione. < Allora sono nell’anello? C’è questo lì dentro? > si chiese.

Tutti i Vongola nei ritratti avevano delle maschere bianche come quella di Giotto.

Tsuna attraversò la porta, gridò inciampando e si ritrovò per terra.

“Fairy, state bene?” domandò Hayato, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

< Cosa è successo? Improvvisamente mi è parso fosse scomparso, per una frazione di secondo. Però ora è sconvolto e… è sparita la molletta per capelli che indossava > pensò.

Tsuna si aggrappò a lui, singhiozzando, mentre la musica cessava.


	4. Cap.4 Rivelazioni

Cap.4 Rivelazioni

_Come little children._

“Su, vieni avanti e decidi” disse Skull. Indicò innumerevoli tipi di spada appoggiati sul pavimento, illuminati dalla luce colorata dalle vetrate.

Xanxus si muoveva davanti ad esse, fiutandole, digrignando i denti, col capo incassato tra le spalle.

“Io sono già il più forte. Non vedo perché mi debba allenare ancora a combattere” grugnì.

< Chissà se una di queste potrebbe interessare a Squalo > rifletté.

Skull si appoggiò vicino a una tenda, stretta da un cordone dorato. “Un sovrano deve padroneggiare la spada ed ogni arte del combattimento” spiegò.

< Reborn mi sta chiedendo di allenare un po’ tutti i ragazzi. Si sta proprio affezionando ad ognuno di loro > pensò.

“Non ho tempo per cose simili. Mio figlio Tsuna si è sentito male l’altra notte, ha avuto delle visioni. O almeno questo pensa lui. Io credo si tratti di altri dannati piani astrali, con condimento d’influenza di altri tempi e dimensioni all’occorrenza” abbaiò Xanxus.

< Se non riesco ad occuparmi dei miei Varia e dei loro desideri, non riuscirò ad occuparmi dei bambini > rifletté, rabbrividendo per il nervoso.

< Oggi sembra una fiera in gabbia. Forse è il suo sesto senso Vongola che lo avverte del pericolo > rifletté Skull.

“Per non parlare dei Carcassa maledetti, sembrano dei fantasmi”. Proseguì a lamentarsi Xanxus.

“Oggi è tutto il giorno che sei distratto. Vuoi che rimandiamo l’allenamento?” domandò Skull, staccandosi dalla parete. Sciolse le braccia incrociate, poggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Prima cerchi d’insegnarmi l’etichetta e le buone maniere a tavola…” borbottò Xanxus.

“Con pessimi risultati, direi”. S’intromise Skull.

“… Ora questo! Però al paese non mi ci porti! Mi sembra di perder tempo!” alzò la voce Xanxus.

“Te lo ripeto più chiaramente. O scegli tra queste spade quella che ti è più congeniale o rimanderemo le lezioni ad un altro giorno” sancì Skull.

< Andiamo, moccioso, so che puoi rimanere concentrato nonostante tutto > pensò.

“Va bene! In cambio, però, mi porterai al quartier generale della tua dannata famiglia Carcassa!” sbraitò Xanxus, afferrando con una mano una spada bastarda.

< Non so perché, ma qualcosa mi dice che non posso rifiutare > pensò Skull. 

************

Gamma si slacciò la cravatta nera, respirando con difficoltà e chinò il capo, aveva gli occhi arrossati, la sua giacca era sporca e la sua camicia candida sgualcita e ingiallita.

“Senti, non ce la faccio più. Se vuoi lasciarmi, fallo!” gridò, raggiungendo il muro con un pugno.

Il desolato salone era illuminato solo da delle stufe alogene, il cui bagliore si rifletteva deformato sulle ampie mattonelle del pavimento.

“Non è quello!” rispose Aria. Il suo sorriso s’incrinò e le sue iridi blu intenso si fecero più scure.

“Allora cosa?!” gridò Gamma. Estrasse la pistola, con mano tremante, il viso deformato dallo stress e il sudore che scivolava lungo il viso impallidito.

Aria gli sfilò delicatamente la pistola dalle mani, accarezzandogliele delicatamente.

“I-il mio segreto è tutt’altro…” rispose. Un bagliore era emanato dalla sua figura e i corti capelli mori le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Dimmelo, ti prego. Così mi farai impazzire!” gridò Gamma con voce stridula.

La semidea si accarezzò il ventre con entrambe le mani e sospirò dolorosamente.

“Io aspetto una bambina! Mia madre si è gemmata, ma non ero io la sua gemma, sono un’umana normale, per questo cresco come tutti gli altri.

Io dovrei avere una piccola me, invece aspetto tua figlia” rispose.

Dal piano di sopra proveniva la melodia suonata al violino da Genkishi, che risuonava per i corridoi.

“Davvero?!” gridò Gamma, coprendone il suono, prendendo le mani di Aria nelle sue.

“S-sì… solo che è pericoloso. Nel futuro tutto andava diversamente e ho paura. Non capisco chi sono, com’è potuto succed…”. Iniziò a dire Aria.

Gamma la baciò appassionatamente, lei chiuse gli occhi e mugolò, ricambiando al bacio.

Gamma si staccò da lei, sorridendole.

“Questo è estremamente fantastico, kora!” gridò.

Aria arrossì e sorrise a sua volta, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Non penso di averti mai visto così felice” sussurrò.

Gamma prese la sua Boss tra le braccia e la sollevò, facendola volteggiare intorno a sé, le iridi azzurre gli brillavano di riflessi blu.

“No, infatti. Non c’è stato momento più bello di questo, non solo perché è la prima volta che ti fidi e ti confidi con me, mio cielo, ma anche perché sono padre. Sono doppiamente felice. Io ti amo e ho sempre desiderato tu potessi darmi credito. Lo so di essere un americano e un fulmine e…”. Iniziò a dire.

“… Un alcolizzato con problemi caratteriali che adotta bambini che non può mantenere?” domandò Aria, mentre lui la posava a terra.

“Colpevole, ma sarò un ottimo padre. Difenderò te e nostra figlia da qualsiasi minaccia a venire” disse Gamma. Si riprese la pistola che lei aveva appoggiato a terra e se la rimise alla cintola.

“Dici?” chiese Aria. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso impacciato, arrossendo.

Gamma si passò l’indice sotto il naso, proponendo: “Sì e… Per prima cosa andiamo ad avvertire Xanxus”.

“Umh. Diciamogli le cose con calma, magari quando la bambina è un po’ più grande. Lo sai che andrebbe nel panico” disse Aria, negando con il capo.

“Hai ragione, sta anche passando un brutto periodo, si deve riprendere” concordò Gamma. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla voglia a forma di omino arancione che aveva sulla guancia.

Aria annuì.

“Però non aspettiamo troppo, non voglio segreti con lui”. Aggiunse.

“Neanch’io. Come potevano pensare che volessi essere la sua promessa? Piccolo com’è potrebbe venirmi figlio” disse Gamma, avvolgendole le spalle con il braccio.

“Inoltre tu non sei Squalo”. Scherzò Aria.

La melodia dei violini al piano di sopra si era fatta più rapida, mentre Genkishi si cimentava in virtuosismi sempre più complessi.

“Già…” sussurrò Gamma, leccandosi le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici, dicendo: “Pensavo ce l’avessi con me per quello che dice la piccola Yuni del futuro. Io non sono un pedofilo”.

Aria le posò il capo sulla spalla, rabbrividendo.

“Lo so, fingo di crederle per lo stesso motivo per cui la tengo qui. Si tratta di una minaccia, ha dentro di sé il potere della dea” esalò.

Gamma lo condusse con sé fino ad un divano sgualcito e le domandò: “Se non sei tu la gemma, allora chi è?”.

“Al momento nessuno. Era l’altra promessa di Xanxus” rispose Aria.

Gamma aggrottò le sopracciglia, un accento di barba bionda gli era cresciuto sul mento.

“Quella a cui ha dato fuoco?” domandò.

Aria annuì, rispondendo: “Sì, ma Skull l’ha ripiantata per ordine di Giotto”.

“Umh, non voglio delle minacce accanto ai miei figli e men che meno a quella che ancora deve nascere” disse Gamma, grattandosi la testa.

“Noto che non farai disparità tra quella tua di sangue e quelli che non lo sono” disse Aria, staccandosi da lui e sedendosi nella poltrona.

“Oh, in realtà una differenza ci sarà” disse Gamma, mettendosi davanti a lei.

“Ossia?” chiese Aria, inarcando un sopracciglio, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Gamma s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e domandò: “Vuoi sposarmi e diventare la signora Rogers Giglio Nero?”.

“Sì” disse Aria, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia.

< Per la prima volta sono felice davvero e non per fingermi tale come cielo > pensò.

“Dovrò chiederlo anche a Reborn? Suppongo sia tuo padre” disse Gamma, cullandosela contro.

“Sì, ma prima dobbiamo fargli sapere che sono sua e di Luce” sussurrò Aria, massaggiandosi il ventre.

Gamma corrugò la fronte.

“Se tua madre si era gemmata prima di avere te, e d’Arcobaleno aspettava te, perché non è morta? Soprattutto perché non sei morta anche tu?” la interrogò.

“Zio Skull ha detto che lui e Verde hanno trovato una soluzione per farmi nascere e non far morire Luce di parto anche se aveva le fattezze di una bambina incinta. Mentre per quanto riguarda Luce, aveva recuperato il suo seme e l’aveva ripiantata, salvandola.

L’aveva già fatto con la moglie di Giotto, una volta che vieni ripiantata e riesci ad attecchire e rinascere, vivi una vita immortale e puoi essere uccisa solo se ti feriscono a morte. Oppure se ti sacrifichi, la moglie di Giotto, Elena, infatti è morta di morte violenta” rispose Aria, staccandosi e poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona.

“Non so se fidarmi o no di Skull, quanto Giotto possa volere nostra figlia viva” sussurrò Gamma.

< Non so proprio di chi fidarmi… Forse dovrei chiamare Levi > rifletté, mentre la melodia del violino cessava.


	5. Cap.5 Nagisa e Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel capitolo sono presenti brani tratti da altre mie storie.

Cap.5 Nagisa e Hayato

_The time's come to play._

Tsuna teneva il capo chino, ogni tanto si detergeva le labbra con la lingua.

< Non me la sono sentita di parlare con Hayato e gli altri di quello che è successo, ma loro non mi hanno forzato. Sono sempre così speciali e soprattutto Hayato è così gentile > pensò. Arrossendo, strinse la mano dell’altro nella propria.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra, Tsuna lo approfondì e, arrossendo ancor di più, si allontanò lasciandogli andare la mano.

“Senti, ma a te Chrome sta antipatica? Perché sai… alle volte dai questa sensazione” sussurrò.

< Voglio fargli fare pace con i suoi fratellastri, ma prima devo sapere se ce l’ha anche con lei. Altrimenti può aiutarmi > pensò Tsunayoshi.

_“Nagisa!”._

_La bambina batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu e guardò il bambino che le correva incontro._

_Hayato le sorrise, indossava dei pantaloncini grigi della stessa tinta della giacchetta del suo completino che gli ricadeva larga sulle spalle sottili._

_“A-aspetta…” la implorò. La raggiunse piegandosi in avanti, respirando affannosamente._

_“Uh?” domandò la piccola, arricciando le piccole labbra piene. Le sue gote erano rosse e le sue iridi liquide._

_Scoglio le fece vedere uno spicchio di mandarino._

_“L’hai fatto tu lo scherzo a Kyoya?” le domandò._

_Nagi guardò lo spicchio aranciato e batté un paio di volte le palpebre._

_“Oh, dimenticavo, tieni” sussurrò Hayato, mettendole in mano una moneta d’oro con il simbolo di un giglio borbonico di sopra._

_“Sì, perché così non ti morde, Hayato. Ti proteggo” rispose la bambina, ticchettando con il piede per terra._

_Scoglio si grattò l’orecchio e scosse il capo._

_“Va tutto bene, glielo lascio fare io” disse con dolcezza._

_“Tu ti lasci prendere in giro. Io ti proteggo…_

_Perché io non sono buona, lo dicono anche mamma e papà._

_Io sono la figlia cattiva, colei che combatte per le persone a cui tiene, e non per una famiglia sola” ripeté la piccola._

Hayato si massaggiò il mento, corrugando la fronte.

< Mukuro si è lasciato sfuggire che Chrome è la cugina adottiva che credevo morta. L’ho trattata male così a lungo, nonostante fosse senza organi, perché pensavo volesse aiutarlo nella sua folle idea di distruggere la mafia. Ho allontanato così tanto il mio fratellastro, da non rendermi conto che stavo sbagliando.

Quella ragazzina ne ha passate così tante e mi voleva bene. Sono diventato un mafioso della peggior specie.

Dovrei chiederle scusa > rifletté.

“No, Chrome non mi sta antipatica. Nonostante sembri quel pazzo di Mukuro femmina, è una brava ragazzina” borbottò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, che gli brillarono liquidi.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Gokudera, che notò come il giovane lo fissava intensamente.

“E-ecco… non è che mi piaccia o altro, solo…” biascicò, arrossendo.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo, e lo travolse in un abbraccio, Hayato s’irrigidì, con aria imbarazzata.

“Sono così felice che tu la pensi così. Perché insieme a Basil è come una sorellina per me. Vorrei occuparmene come faccio con Lambo, I-pin e Fuuta” disse con tono festante.

Gokudera deglutì e si sforzò di abbracciarlo a sua volta, a fatica, il battito cardiaco accelerato ed il viso madido di sudore.

“S-se… per voi… è così importante… Sarò un bravo fratellone” biascicò, sentendo il palato secco a contatto con la lingua.

Tsuna rialzò il capo, continuando a sorridergli, lo lasciò andare ed annuì.

“Sono così orgoglioso di te, Gokudera-kun” disse.

Gokudera si massaggiò una spalla, mettendo la mano in tasca a prendere il pacchetto di sigarette.

“Se voi siete felice, lo sarò anch’io, Fairy” sussurrò con voce rauca.

< Dovrei anche parlare con la diretta interessata. Voglio conferme da Chrome e voglio vedere se il trucco delle monete funziona ancora.

Ora che conosco Mammon posso dire che in questo le assomiglia parecchio, molto più di quanto assomigliasse ai miei zii. Dannati, se davvero sono loro ad aver lasciato quella bambina a morire, mi assicurerò che Xanxus li faccia bruciare tra le fiamme della sua ira > pensò, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.

“O-ora sarà meglio… andare a giocare a calcio… o il professore si arrabbierà” sussurrò Tsuna.

< _Iiiih_. Calcio mi ricorda quanto fosse spaventoso G. Gabriel, invece, mi ha salvato.

Strano. Per quanto non sembri, persino mamma Squalo e Anya si somigliano. Mukuro e Rokudo sono identici, Belphegor e Rasiel anche nelle loro differenze.

Quei due sono gli unici gemelli con le fiamme a sembrare completamente diversi tra loro > rifletté.


	6. Cap.6 La verità sui Bovino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una parte di questo capitolo era già stata pubblicata in un’altra storia.

Cap.6 La verità sui Bovino

_Here in my garden of shadows._

Hayato era seduto sul bordo della fontana e si guardava i piedi.

“Pensavo tu lo dovessi sapere” disse.

“Sapere? Sapere?! Mi hai preso per un idiota?! Xanxus mi ucciderà, mi farà a pezzi, mi truciderà, mi darà fuoco…” gemette Dino.

Hayato dimenò le gambe, rispondendo: “Perché credi che ti chiamassero ‘Cavallo Pazzo’? Perché hai mandato avanti in modo crudele questo commercio”.

Dino serrò i pugni e piegò il capo in avanti. “Perché mio padre si è prestato ad una cosa così orribile? Perché Romario me lo ha tenuto nascosto?” sibilò.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lo sai che c’è un tipo con gli occhiali che ti osserva nascosto nell’oscurità del vicolo?” domandò.

Cavallone si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. “Ignoralo. Quello è uno stalker che mi segue da anni. Nemmeno ci faccio caso” borbottò.

“Sai, c’è un falso te che si occupa del commercio dei Bovino. Io due domande su uno sconosciuto che mi segue da anni me le farei” disse secco Hayato.

“F-forse… hai ragione…” biascicò Dino. Si passò le mani sul viso e sospirò. “Però devo parlarne con Xanxus. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, mettere in salvo i Bovino”.

< Anche se io di stalker non dovrei parlare > pensò Hayato.

_Nel cielo azzurro volavano innumerevoli areoplanini di carta di vari colori, da ognuno di essi si alzava un diverso odore, accompagnato dalla medesima sfumatura della carta._

_Marina li osservò volare socchiudendo gli occhi sottili, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia more._

_“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti copro. La prossima volta, Cozza, non sarò così magnanimo” ringhiò Hayato._

_Avanzò tenendo le mani nella cintura, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi._

_Marina si legò i lunghi capelli azzurri e schioccò la lingua sul palato, guardando l’altro giovane, che indossava un completo grigio, che gli lasciava scoperti solo i polpacci pallidi._

_“Credevo tu fossi la correttezza fatta persona” disse._

_Hayato si accese una sigaretta velenosa e sbuffò il fumo violetto dalle narici._

_“Io odio le menzogne, ma non permetterò ti accada niente” sibilò._

_Cozza giocherellò con la punta del suo orecchio e avanzò, dimenando i fianchi._

_“Non mi fraintendere. Non lo faccio perché ci tengo a te. Se ti togliessi dai piedi potrei evitare un giorno di sposarti, sei una spada di Damocle sulla mia testa” sibilò._

_Marina schioccò la lingua sul palato._

_“Non mi dirai che lo fai per il ‘boss’?” domandò secca. Incrociò le braccia sotto un seno appena accennato e ghignò. “Non sarai mai degno di Sawada Tsunayoshi, non ti noterà neanche” disse astiosa._

_“Tu non gli hai mai parlato, esattamente come me. Non sai chi sia e, sinceramente, dalle foto che…”. Iniziò a dire Hayato._

_< Non posso dire che ogni tanto sono sgattaiolato via per fotografarlo. Da quando Xanxus non viene più, mi metto molto a più a rischio > pensò. “… che mi sono arrivate, sembra un incapace. Riuscirò facilmente a batterlo e diventare Decimo” sibilò. < Odio le bugie proprio perché mi sento imprigionato in questa rete di falsità. Voglio uscire! > si disse._

_“Il punto è che lo sai che lo farò ancora e ancora. Non potrai coprirmi sempre, prima o poi mi ammazzeranno. Se il boss non vuole salvare la sua pioggia, non vuole nemmeno venire a conoscerla…”. Iniziò a dire Marina._

_“Sssawada vive in Giappone, noi in Italia. Nemmeno sa che esisti! Nemmeno sa della mafia. Lo sconfiggerò anche per il suo bene, così potrà continuare una vita noiosa tra bocciature in matematica e giornate scolastiche in ritardo” la interruppe._

_< Vorrei anche rapirlo, ma so che quella che provo per lui è solo una cotta. Però è così carino, con quel sorriso, quel viso, quei capelli… >. Le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa._

_“Sentiti, sei ridicolo, non sai nemmeno pronunciare bene i nomi e i cognomi, Scoglio._

_Se volesse sapere di questa sua pioggia disgraziata lo saprebbe, lui è troppo superiore. Figurati se non conosce tutto, sarà il Decimo boss dei Vongola…_

_Perciò affronterò la punizione, fosse anche la morte, per la mia colpa. Ho tutta l’intenzione di continuare a parlare con Luca, anche se è una doll. In fondo anche lui è un guardiano di Sawada, la sua tempesta” disse Marina. Si allontanò, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo._

_< Lo faccio perché ritengo giusto liberare le doll, ti proteggo solo perché condivido la tua causa. Non certo per Sawada, che si merita di non essere proprio tirato in mezzo a tutto questo > pensò Hayato._

“Lo sai che se togli questo commercio, manderai in fallimento i Vongola?” chiese Hayato.

Dino lo guardò con astio. “Pensavo che tu avresti capito” sibilò.

Gokudera sorrise e si alzò in piedi. “Tu forse dimentichi una cosa. Lambo è un Bovino. Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, ti avrei ritenuto responsabile, e ti avrei fatto esplodere in mille pezzi” sibilò.

Cavallone rabbrividì. “_Iiih_, quando fai così, sei il degno figlio spaventoso di Xanxus” piagnucolò.

“Fai bene a pensarla così. In fondo sono la sua tempesta” tuonò la voce di Xanxus.

“Xanxus!” gridarono in coro Cavallone ed Hayato, voltandosi.

“Allora, Dino. Cosa mi volevi dire? In fretta, ho un appuntamento importante, oggi” disse secco Xanxus.

Cavallone inciampò e strillando gli cadde ai piedi.

“Dino ha appena scoperto che c’è un falso lui che se ne va in giro” spiegò Hayato.

“Un altro falso? Ormai ci sono più copie che originali” ruggì Xanxus.

Dino si rialzò a fatica ed esalò: “Ho scoperto anche un’altra cosa. Perché Lambo piange quando legge scritto: ‘carne 100% bovina’”.

< Persino in questi momenti c’è quella nota di ridicolo e di favola. Persino ora che si stanno spalancando gli abissi della verità sul cannibalismo.

Mangiare una carne in parte divina, come quella dei discendenti di Laputa, ha aiutato le fiamme a rinvigorirsi anche nei soggetti più comuni. Questo è sempre stato un commercio redditizio, a tal punto da rendere i Cavallone una famiglia essenziale.

Xanxus scoprirà quante vie oscure ancora si aprono. Io stesso credo di conoscerne molte poche, giusto qualcuna in più perché volevo davvero fare il boss dei Vongola. Noi Scoglio non siamo ingenui come loro.

Giotto, tu hai tradito i tuoi stessi amici. Come hai potuto permettere succedesse qualcosa del genere ai discendenti del tuo amico Lampo?! > pensò Hayato.


	7. Cap.7 Gli Hibari in visita

Cap.7 Gli Hibari in visita

_Follow sweet children._

Chikusa giocava con una mano con uno yo-yo rosso, e con l’altra con uno yo-yo viola.

“Secondo me dovresti smetterla di trattare così male Chrome. Quella bambina finirà per crederci” disse.

“Tu stai zitto. Non hai diritto di dirmi come devo comportarmi con lei” ringhiò Ken. Si mise dei denti finti, aguzzi, che aderirono alla sua dentatura. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi tenuti fermi da dei fermacapelli, e ruggì.

Chikusa socchiuse gli occhi. “Hai paura che affezionandoti a lei dovrai ammettere che ne sei innamorato? Lei non ti guarderà mai, preferisce Mukuro-sama. Se poi sapesse che entrambi siamo dei lupi mannari…”.

< Siamo venuti qui a prendere le ultime cose che ci avevamo lasciato. Non che possedessimo così tanto, era più per dire addio a questo posto.

Alla fine siamo nostalgici pure nei confronti di luoghi decadenti come questi, probabilmente ci ricordano la nostra anima.

Certo, mi chiedo se sia giusto aver invaso la casa di quel Sasagawa. Dice che gli va bene all’Estremo perché non gli piace vivere da solo. Non dovrebbe abitare ancora con i suoi genitori e sua sorella? O i suoi sono di quelli che fanno gli esperimenti illegali come noi ‘Estraneo’? > s’interrogò.

I muscoli di Ken si gonfiarono. Quest’ultimo iniziò a correre per il pavimento ricoperto di polvere, mentre sbavava. “Tu non devi parlare! Ti piace quella strega di M.M. e non le rivolgi neanche la parola!”. Ringhiò, scuotendo il capo. Afferrò tra le fauci la stoffa di una tenda rossa polverosa, strappandola.

Chikusa lo guardò con aria atona, scrollando le spalle.

“Si vede che non hai idea di cosa sono le ‘streghe’. M.M. è una grande musicista, ma il suo flauto non ha certo i poteri che dici tu” ribatté. Sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Ken si sfilò i denti e si alzò in piedi. “Non capisci neanche i modi di dire, idiota!” sbraitò.

Una delle grandi vetrate si spalancò ed entrambi si voltarono.

Fran sbadigliò e avanzò, lasciando le proprie impronte nel pavimento ricoperto da una patina di polvere alta due dita.

“Ragazzi, non indovinerete mai chi si è presentato a casa di Xanxus in pompa magna” disse.

“Altra gente che vuole fargli guerra?” domandò Chikusa.

Ken recuperò un pacchetto di gomme da masticare nascosto in un angolo e digrignò i denti. “Dove sarebbe la novità, in quel caso?” chiese.

“La famiglia Hibari ha deciso di ricambiare il favore. A quanto pare sono stati disposti a far balenare una possibile soluzione per il problema di Kyoya e del suo demone pur di distrarre Xanxus dai suoi propositi” disse Fran.

“Non penso si siano mossi con tutta la corte solo per quello, vero?” lo interrogò Chikusa.

“In effetti no. A quanto pare anche loro vogliono dichiarare guerra a qualcuno” ammise Fran.

Ken ruggì. “Dannati umani. Si credono migliori dei lupi mannari, ma non fanno altro che scannarsi a vicenda. Guerre su guerre, armi su armi.

Il nostro Boss è troppo buono. Non dovrebbe cercare di spazzare via solo la Mafia, ma questo intero mondo”.

Fran incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, su cui spiccava un grande cappello con la forma di pesca.

“Seguitemi dolci bambini, ci saranno parecchie cose interessanti da vedere a Villa Vongola oggi” cinguettò.

< Alle volte non sono sicuro sia un ragazzo > pensò Ken, scuotendo il capo.


	8. Cap.8 Cina contro Russia

Cap.8 Cina contro Russia

_I'll show thee the way._

“Yò. Ti vedo stanca amore” salutò Takeshi. Entrò nell’ufficio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Perché lo sono. Cercare di fare da tempesta e braccio destro a qualcuno che già di suo è un perfetto braccio destro non è per niente facile” ammise Bianchi.

Dalle finestre entrava una luce sempre più fioca, mentre il cielo andava annuvolandosi.

Scoglio sospirò pesantemente.

Takeshi le si avvicinò e le accarezzò le spalle. “Magari se ti facessi un massaggio? Potresti sdraiarti, rilassarti. Poi dopo, magari potrei laccarti le unghie” le propose con tono seducente.

Bianchi si voltò, sorridendo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Per quanto sia allettante, temo sia impossibile. Xanxus ha urgentemente bisogno di tutto ciò che riguarda i Bovino” spiegò.

Takeshi piegò di lato il capo, grattandosi la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“I Bovino? Non vorrai dirmi che ha scoperto cosa nascondono” borbottò.

Bianchi sospirò ed annuì. “Io non ne avevo idea, veramente. Pensi che… Romeo abbia fatto questa fine?” domandò.

< Lui lo sa che non sono stata io ad avvelenarlo. Proprio per questo ci provavo, ma Taki dice che si tratta di Lambo che diventa adulto > pensò.

“Eeeh? Questa è una pessima notizia. Ora Xanxus farà qualche sciocchezza” si lamentò Yamamoto. Raggiunse la sciabola che teneva sulla finestra e se la posò sulla spalla. Guardò Bianchi e addolcì l’espressione. “No, amore. Romeo non è stato mangiato, se è questo che temi” sussurrò.

< Anche perché lui si trasformava in minotauro, come tutti i capofamiglia maledetti dai tempi di Lampo. Non credo la loro carne sia commestibile.

Sarà per questo che di suo padre sono rimaste solo le corna e sua madre è diventata una giacca di pelle > rifletté.

“Quella da dove viene?” domandò Bianchi, indicando l’arma.

“Questa? Un regalo di Skull. Credo si sia messo in testa di allenare tutti noi ragazzi” disse Takeshi. Guardò il proprio riflesso nella lama ricurva e sorrise. “Sembra una mazza da baseball, mi piace”.

Bianchi si mordicchiò il labbro pieno. “Non preoccuparti per un possibile colpo di testa di Xanxus. Non ne avrebbe il tempo. Si è presentata mezza corte cinese a casa sua”.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi. “Neh, neh, quanto sono sbadato. Mi sono sfuggite un sacco di cose ultimamente” brontolò.

“Devi andare, vero?” gli domandò Bianchi.

Takeshi annuì, avvicinandosi a lei. Si sporse e le scioccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Non posso mancare se da grande voglio fare il _pacificatore_!” gridò, correndo via.

Bianchi lo vide spalancare la porta e correre fuori.

“Cosa diamine è un pacificatore?” si domandò, raggruppando delle carte in una carpetta. I passi frettolosi di Takeshi si fecero sempre più lontani.

*******

“Venite, vi mostro la strada per le vostre stanze” disse Levi, facendo un inchino.

“Vi ringrazio sentitamente, ma ho ancora intenzione di parlare col figlio del Nono” ribatté gelido Lee. Stava seduto su un divanetto di raso rosso, in posizione compunta, tenendo le mani posate sulle ginocchia unite.

Xanxus fece una smorfia, aggrottando le sopracciglia biforcute. Era seduto leggermente storto su un trono.

“Futuro re, prego” ringhiò.

Ryohei li fissava, appoggiato contro la parete, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Levi voleva interrompere l’incontro perché non vuole che Xanxus gli dia fuoco. Il padre di Kyoya sta tirando parecchio la corda e Xanxus non è molto bravo a controllarsi. Estremo!

Io che volevo semplicemente capire cosa dobbiamo fare per rompere la maledizione di Kyoya alla svelta > pensò.

_Il bambino si lasciò cadere per terra a gambe larghe, passandosi la mano tra i disordinati capelli bianchi, sfiorando la cicatrice che svettava sopra il suo occhio._

_“Quando capirai che sono più forte di te nel kendo, all’Estremo?” domandò._

_Kyoya tirò un pugno per terra, lasciando un segno nel tatami, respirando pesantemente._

_“Come diamine fai? Io sono più potente” ringhiò._

_Ryohei chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò._

_“Sì, si vede. Non è quello il punto. Estremamente no” disse. Si posò la spada di legno sulle gambe e l’accarezzò. “Tu sei il vampiro più forte che io abbia maaaai conosciuto, però non hai pazienza e tecnica” disse._

_Kyoya sbuffò, continuando ad ingoiare aria e si mise in ginocchio, assottigliando gli occhi._

_“Come sai che sono un vampiro?” borbottò._

_“Soffi e mostri i canini, poi non sei mica l’unico che conosco. Cosa c’è, era un intimo segreto?” domandò Ryohey._

_Kyoya si voltò e rabbrividì, scuotendo il capo, il suo viso pallido era in contrasto con i suoi capelli mori._

_“No” disse secco. Una ciocca di capelli lisci gli finì davanti ad uno dei due occhi color ametista._

_“Cosa guardi fuori? Non c’è nessuno… Oh, aspetti la mamma? Lo sai che viene al termine dell’allenamento” disse Sasagawa._

_Kyoya lo spintonò._

_“Ti mordo a morte!” lo minacciò._

_Ryohei spalancò le braccia e scrollò le spalle, guardando l’insegnante davanti ad una delle porte. Quest’ultima alzava e abbassava un bastone di legno, una serie di bambini con delle maschere di kendo la imitavano, in file ordinate davanti a lei._

_“Allora cosa guardi? Ci sono, il tuo più intimo segreto riguarda quello. Dai, a me puoi dirlo” disse._

_Hibari assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Le gocce di pioggia rigavano la finestra creando dei rigagnoli, o dei pallidi aloni._

_“So già che sei malaticcio e ti ammali sempre, che quando perdi scoppi a piangere, che adori tua madre e vivi in un tempio. Oh, mia madre mi ha detto che lei non può lasciare a lungo il tempio o tu muori e…”. Iniziò ad enumerare Ryohei._

_Kyoya soffiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi._

_“Tu non te li sai fare gli affari tuoi?” ringhiò._

_Ryohei si sporse in avanti e lo guardò negli occhi._

_“No, se si tratta di te” disse._

_Kyoya deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo e volse il capo, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso._

_“Dimmi qualche segreto tuo” brontolò._

_Ryohei si grattò la testa._

_“Va bene all’Estremo. Sono maledetto da un demone, la mia famiglia fa finta che io non esista, la gente tende a dimenticarsi di me, vado male a scuola, mi picchio con Mochida ed i suoi amichetti, mia sorella è bravissima nella boxe ed io, ma voglio vincere la cintura dei campioni da grande…”. Iniziò a dire velocemente._

_Kyoya impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte._

_“Un demone demone o uno giapponese?” esalò._

_“No, non sono uno yokai. Il demone che ho dentro era una persona prima ed è anche simpatico tutto sommato. Dice che mio padre lo ha ucciso e le sue colpe ricadono su di me, o qualcosa di estremamente vicino. Sì, estremamente simile…”. Le parole di Ryohei si accavallavano le une sulle altre._

_Kyoya fece un lungo sospiro di sollievo._

_“Meno male. No, perché io vedo gli yokai e sono spaventosi, ma li vedo solo io. Li odio, sono come delle illusioni ed un giorno li morderò a morte” li minacciò._

_“_ _Estreeemo_ _” sussurrò Sasagawa, sgranando gli occhi. Abbracciò Kyoya e gli sorrise. “… Ed io ti aiuterò all’estremo!” strepitò._

_Hibari roteò gli occhi._

_“_Baka_” brontolò._

_“Ehi, voi due, vi vedo. Vi lascio allenare da soli, ma questo non vuol dire che dovete battere la fiacca” li richiamò l’insegnante._

_“Sì, _sensei_” risposero in coro._

Ryohei rabbrivì, sentendo Xanxus ringhiare.

“I miei fratelli sono stati uccisi, brutalmente, se non fosse chiaro.

Tutti sanno che siamo alleati dei Vongola, anche molto vicini dai tempi di Settimo.

Sicuramente è opera della Russia. Hanno colpito noi Hibari per colpire voi. Perciò voglio sapere come reagirete a questo affronto” disse gelido Lee.

< Kora! Questo non lo avevo previsto > disse telepaticamente il demone Rogers a Ryohei.

< Non avevi previsto un sacco di cose, Estremo!

Però meglio non far sapere alla famiglia di Kyoya la verità > pensò Ryohei, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava la guancia.

“No, davvero, insisto per farvi vedere le vostre camere” gemette Levi.


	9. Cap.9 La prima apparizione ufficiale del Pacificatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il #WeeklyPrompt.  
Prompt-citazione:  
“Il tetto si è bruciato: / ora / posso vedere la ____ (luna).”  
«Haiku», Mizuta Masahide

Cap.9 La prima apparizione ufficiale del Pacificatore

_Through all the pain_

_And the sorrows_

Xanxus si guardò la mano, lì dove ancora brillava la sua fiamma dell’ira e ghignò.

“Ops, il soffitto si è bruciato…” sussurrò. Il colpo aveva sfondato il soffitto, intorno al grosso buco che si era venuto a creare la superfice era rimasta annerita e fumante. “Sì, il tetto si è bruciato: ora posso vedere chiaramente il cielo, però”. Scherzò.

Lee assottigliò gli occhi.

< L’unico motivo per cui non ho ancora alzato un dito contro questo moccioso, è che ci tengo alla vita. Tsu-chan ha scoperto che è la perla del suo boss. Salvare e proteggere lui è l’unico modo che ha per riscattarsi ora che Manuel è posseduto, e geneticamente mutato in Atlantidese, chissà dove.

Se osassi muovere contro Xanxus, mi troverei tagliato in rocchetti prima ancora di poter pronunciare un singolo suono > pensò.

“Stiamo tutti calmi, tutti calmi. Quello che Xanxus intendeva dire è che le guerre sono brutte. Non abbiamo prove siano stati i russi”. S’intromise Yamamoto.

“Takeshi, da dove sei saltato fuori?” chiese Xanxus, rizzandosi a sedere di scatto. Guardò il ragazzo con aria scandalizzata, la coda di procione tra i suoi capelli ondeggiava.

“Yò, Xanxus. Sono venuto perché pensavo tu avessi bisogno di un ‘pacificatore’” disse il ragazzo.

“Ho sentito parlare di questa nuova figura. Sei l’erede pacifico del ‘punitore’, vero?” domandò atono Lee.

“Esattamente!” trillò Takeshi.

“Evidentemente hai preso più da tua madre Lavanda che da tuo padre” disse secco il cinese.

Takeshi ingoiò una smorfia e proseguì conciliante: “Aspettiamo il prossimo attacco dei Russi e poi potrete fargliela per tutto”.

“Lasci che un bambino parli in vece tua?” ringhiò Lee.

< Se il bambino vuole, certo! Lui è un ragazzo stupendo e bellissimo, al contrario di te, ciliegio secco! Solo ho paura si senta sfruttato, anche se si utilizza praticamente da solo > pensò Xanxus, facendo una smorfia.

“Un sovrano non può fare tutto da solo. Deve condividere gli oneri e farsi aiutare nelle scelte dai suoi consiglieri” recitò a memoria.

Lee annuì. “Capisco. Allora sì, resteremo qui finché non sarà il momento di attaccare” disse secco.

< Spero solo di non incontrare mio padre > pensò.

“Perfetto. Ora possiamo sapere come annientare la maledizione di Kyoya?” s’intromise Ryohei, avanzando di un paio di passi.

< Qui i mocciosi non sanno proprio stare al loro posto! Mio figlio Kyoya finirà per crescere maleducato a frequentare gente simile > pensò Lee, scuotendo il capo.

“Bisogna distruggere la scuola media Namimori” spiegò.

“_Eeeeh_?!” gridò Tsunayoshi, col viso bluastro, atterrando sul davanzale della finestra. “Hibari-san ci morderà tutti a morte!” strepitò.

“Oh, Tsuna. Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Takeshi, mentre avvertiva dei brividi freddi lungo la schiena.

< Se tocchiamo quella scuola anche solo con un dito, Kyoya c’insegnerà la strada per la sofferenza e il dolore. Però… devo salvarlo. Anche a costo di farmi odiare da lui!

Accidenti, tutto questo proprio ora che stavamo finalmente insieme. Proprio adesso che aveva deciso di amarmi > pensò Sasagawa, mentre le sue iridi diventavano liquide.

“Ora posso mostrarle le sue stanze?” tentò ancora Levi, rivolto all’imperatore della Cina.


	10. Cap.10 Minaccioso Byakuran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran sa essere spaventoso quando vuole.   
Partecipante a Parolando.  
Prompt: Insegnante, Piano, Conversazione e Notte!  
Capitolo in parte presente in altre mie storie.

Cap.10 Minaccioso Byakuran

_Weep not poor children._

Alcune bollicine esplodevano all’interno delle innumerevoli ampolle adagiate su dei fornelletti sopra il ripiano di metallo. L’ambiente era illuminato da delle luci azzurrine ed elettriche appese al soffitto, mentre dei fiori negli angoli della stanza emanavano dei bagliori aranciati.

Irie si strinse l’addome e serrò gli occhi, chiudendoli, cercando di regolare il respiro.

< Diamine quel biglietto era inequivocabile. Ho visto il regalo di Natale che mi ha messo da parte con più di un mese d’anticipo. Se lo venisse a sapere, ci resterebbe male! >. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, gocciolando dal suo volto. Si sfilò un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si pulì gli occhiali, detergendosi la fronte con il dorso della mano. < Non sono bravo a mentire. Noi _soli _siamo sempre lampanti nei nostri sentimenti > rifletté.

In un angolo era abbandonato un robot costruito per metà, privo di gambe e di un braccio, la testa squadrata era piegata di lato.

“Irie-chan” trillò Byakuran.

Irie balzò, gli occhiali gli ricaddero storti sul viso e deglutì rumorosamente, sentendo la salivazione azzerata.

“By-Byakuran-_sama_” biascicò.

Byakuran ridacchiò e saltellò sul posto.

“Cosa fai qui da solo?” domandò, canticchiando la sua domanda.

Irie si allontanò dalla parete, con le gambe tremanti e fece un sorriso storto.

“Visto che l’_insegnante _oggi non c’è, ho deciso di portarmi avanti col lavoro. Così non dovrò passare la _notte _insonne per finire il prossimo progetto” rispose, la sua salivazione era azzerata.

Byakuran iniziò a camminargli intorno, fissandolo con aria interessata, ogni tanto chiudendo gli occhi e ridacchiando. “Mi nascondi qualcosa, Irie-chan?” lo interrogò.

“Stavo pensando che a breve ci sarà la gara di robots. Ci conviene allenarci se uno dei due vuole…”. Iniziò a dire Irie, cambiando nuovamente discorso.

Byakuran lo guardò negli occhi, appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“Non costringermi a sfidarti ad un Choice per sapere cosa mi nascondi” lo minacciò. Le morbide ciocche di capelli grigi larghi tre dita, dai riflessi color indaco, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“N-non ti nascondo niente. Semplicemente tra un po’ sarà Natale, cioè, voglio dire, il periodo della gara…” biascicò Shoichi.

< Ho sempre desiderato fare lezioni di _piano_ e di flauto. Regalarmi quel ciclo di lezioni per entrambi gli strumenti è un’idea fantastica. Non voglio cambi regalo! > pensò.

Byakuran rise e saltellò all’indietro, intrecciando le dita dietro le spalle.

“Tu mi farai il regalo, Irie-chan? Kikyo-kun me ne ha già fatto uno _stuuuupendo_” disse. “Credo che lo scarterò con settimane d’anticipo”.

Irie si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo umido sotto le dita.

“Lo so e so anche cosa ti regalerà Spanner. Invece Genkishi… lui non fa più veri regali da quando non c’è Tony. Credo lo consigliasse lui” esalò.

Byakuran si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Anthony-sama era davvero bravo a fare i regali, peccato io non gli stessi tanto simpatico…” borbottò. Raggiunse una pianta e ne accarezzò le larghe foglie, assottigliò gli occhi e cambiò espressione. “Tu indovineresti mai che regalo ti ho fatto?” domandò con voce gelida.

Irie si raddrizzò gli occhiali, i capelli castano rossiccio gli ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso.

< Alle volte sembra una persona così diversa da quella solare che ci trascina in pazze avventure o alle feste fino a tardi. Un po’ tutti nascondono qualcosa, chi peggio come Genkishi, chi meglio come Spanner, ma… Lui credo nasconda qualcosa di molto più profondo ed insondabile come lo spazio. Non penso dica così soltanto perché pensa che io possa aver scoperto il suo regalo di Natale > pensò. Le sue iridi verde scuro si schiarirono e sospirò.

“Non indovinerei mai” gemette, mentendo.

Byakuran roteò su se stesso e allargò le braccia.

“Lo so!” gridò, raggiunse uno stipetto e lo aprì, recuperandone un pacchetto di patatine. Lo aprì e ne prese alcune al suo interno, masticandole rumorosamente.

“_Iiih_. Così finirai per sporcarti” gemette Irie.

“Sai, il mio regalo è stato spostato, qualcuno voleva rubartelo, ma stai sereno… Lo difenderò e lo vedrai a Natale” disse Byakuran. La briciola di una patatina gli era rimasta incollata sul tatuaggio a triangoli, che si trovava sotto il suo occhio sinistro.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederlo per la prima volta” mentì Shoici, stringendo più forte la pancia che gli doleva.

Byakuran nascose la sua espressione più seria dietro il pacco di patatine.

< Il vero segreto non è il regalo, ma quello che cela.

Il fatto che le dimensioni vengano cambiate dalle nostre azioni è una favola, tutto torna sempre nello stesso modo, in un ciclo eterno.

No, fargli suonare quel flauto è una delle poche cose che un po’ muta la storia >. Premette il pacchetto, facendolo scricchiolare sinistramente. < Devo capire perché, mio prezioso Irie-chan.

Tu sei l’unica possibilità per salvare il futuro di questa dimensione, e permettere una vita felice al me di qui che deve ancora nascere > pensò.

“H-ho trovato… illuminante questa conversazione. Ora, però, sarà meglio darci da fare” farfugliò Irie.


	11. Cap.11 Aggressione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 937  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A apparteneva a una gang di strada, ma ha deciso di rifarsi una vita e ora è un impiegato. Il completo che indossa ogni giorno è perfetto per nascondere i tatuaggi segno del suo passato. Salvo che, per x motivo, B li scopre. BONUS C, un suo ex compagno di gang, lo sta cercando e si presenta al suo posto di lavoro.

Cap.11 Aggressione

_For life is this way_

Haruyoshi guardò la propria spalla allo specchio, osservò il tatuaggio a forma di scorpione violetto con sotto in piccolo il nome della gang in latino. Ne aveva un altro, che rappresentava il drago della famiglia Hibari.

< Avevo supposto che il dottor Borin non fosse un semplice bambino. Però avevo sperato fosse un Vindice >. Indossò una camicia, coprendo entrambi i tatuaggi. Allacciandosi sia il colletto che i polsini.

< Invece doveva essere il più pericoloso degli Arcobaleno! Mi avevano detto che Reborn era famoso per avere innumerevoli e sconosciuti soprannomi.

Per non parlare del fatto che il suo amico, il venditore di sushi, era in realtà Tsuyoshi.

Fortunatamente ho iscritto mia figlia fuori Namimori, così non ha rischiato di andare a scuola con Kyoya o un altro di quei mafiosi >. Si mise una cravatta nera, allacciandola stretta, controllando che il colletto fosse messo bene.

< Spero che Haru abbia capito che sono pericolosi e non deve frequentarli. Soprattutto perché non voglio essere riconosciuto. Sono uscito da quel giro e non voglio avere guai >.

Recuperò da una sedia una giacca grigia di un completo. Ignorò il telefono fisso finché questo non smise di suonare e si attivò la segreteria, una voce risuonò per tutta la casa.

“Sbrigati ad arrivare. Il capo vuole quegl’incartamenti da noi entro un’ora. Devi venire prima in ufficio, se vogliamo arrivarci in tempo”. La voce di un uomo era resa leggermente metallica dalla strumentazione.

Haruyoshi sospirò, guardandosi allo specchio e scosse il capo.

< Ho messo altri due chili. Non mi sorprende che mia moglie mi abbia lasciato. Sono diventato una brutta palla di grasso.

Accidenti. Avevo trovato un angolo di serenità in quell’università. Certo, insegnare matematica non era la mia passione.

Da ninja a professore lo stacco è profondo, ma era comunque meglio che lavorare come impiegato >. Si massaggiò la spalla dolorante, sospirando pesantemente.

“Accidenti a Fumizu, ha sempre fretta. Anche se ha ragione, è il caporeparto a metterla” borbottò.

Recuperò un paio di occhiali e l’indossò. < La mia miopia, poi, risente del dover lavorare sempre con tutte quelle scartoffie. Una delle malattie che mi ha colpito da quando ho rinnegato le mie fiamme.

In fondo se è un centro a cui se fedele a cacciarti, per una falsa accusa di tradimento, dovrebbe essere possibile per il guardiano ripudiare quel centro.

Se quel codardo del giovane Kyoya avesse avuto il coraggio di testimoniare, non mi avrebbero infangato senza motivo! Non m’interessa fosse un bambino. Su questo ha ragione la mia seconda moglie, un codardo è tale a qualsiasi età e lo resta sempre > pensò, leccandosi le labbra.

“Mia figlia non fa che lasciare la sua tinta ovunque. Si vergogna così tanto delle sue origini? Penso che sia una ragazzina adorabile anche da mora, senza farsi castana” borbottò. Finì di vestirsi, recuperò le chiavi di casa e, prendendo la propria ventiquattrore, uscì di scasa.

< Che poi se non avessi ascoltato Tsuyoshi, non avessi lasciato la mia prima gang per seguire le orme della mia famiglia tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

Anche se… >. Un sorriso nostalgico si dipinse sulle sue labbra. < Ancora ricordo quando andavamo insieme alla Midori Middle School da ragazzi. Quando era una scuola mafiosa.

Anche quella scuola, come me, si è ripulita e ha nascosto sotto il tappeto le sue origini >. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e scese le scalinate.

**********

Fumizu spostò la spazzatura di metallo davanti alla porta, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Respirava a fatica, gli occhi sgranati.

Si voltò verso il suo collega, grassoccio, che sudava copiosamente. Goccioline scivolavano lungo il suo doppio mento, scendevano lungo il suo collo flaccido ed inumidivano la camicia.

“Quel… quel pazzo… si è messo a sparare all’impazzata…” farfugliò.

Haruyoshi disse con voce attutita dall’angoscia: “Chiuderci a chiave qui sarà inutile. Non ci sono abbastanza oggetti per fare una barricata decente. Inoltre se l’aggressore dovesse avere un bazuka…”.

“Io non voglio morire! Come te anche io ho una figlia” piagnucolò Fumizu.

< Maledizione! Doveva soltanto essere una normale e noiosa giornata di lavoro! Ho scelto di fare l’impiegato proprio per non avere troppi problemi nella vita. Questo è un lavoro in cui non dovrebbe succedere niente.

Non amministriamo soldi. A parte qualche terremoto ogni tanto, perfettamente gestito dalla struttura, non era mai accaduto niente > pensò. Raggiunse le porte del bagno, iniziando a smontarle con le mani tremanti. “Ci dev’essere qualcosa che possiamo fare”.

“Yoshi! Lo so che sei qui!

Mi hanno detto che ti ci nascondi!” gridava da fuori l’aggressore. Ci furono dei colpi di mitraglietta, inframmezzati da urla e dalle risate del mafioso. “La tua vecchia gang, gli ‘Scorpio’ hanno bisogno di te! Lo sappiamo che vuoi vendicarti degli Hibari, questa è la tua occasione!”.

Fumizu ingoiò uno strillo, si mise le mani sopra la testa e cadde in ginocchio, iniziò a colargli del muco dal viso copiosamente.

“Non c’è altra scelta, purtroppo” esalò Haruyoshi. Sospirò pesantemente, sfilandosi la giacca.

Fumizu lo guardò sconvolto. “Perché ti stai… spogliando?” biascicò. Impallidì, vedendo i tatuaggi sulla schiena dell’altro. “Tu sei… un mafioso?” farfugliò.

< Non è possibile! Lui è come me! > pensò.

Haruyoshi annuì lentamente.

“Preparati. Io lo distrarrò, tu scappa. Probabilmente non sarà soddisfatto di quello che si troverà davanti e mi farà fuori” sussurrò.

< Non credo di essere più in grado di combattere. La mia povera Haru resterà sola > pensò.

Fumizu gli prese la mano nelle proprie. “Tu sei… la cosa più simile ad un amico che io abbia mai avuto. Il migliore dei miei colleghi. Cerca di non morire” lo supplicò.

Haruyoshi annuì, facendo un sorriso storto. “Tenterò”.


	12. Cap.12 In viaggio verso la Russia

Cap.12 In viaggio verso la Russia

_Murdering beauty and passions_

Danilo si passò la mano sulla spalla, facendo cadere della neve dalla sua giacca gessata, a righe.

“State tranquilli. Della mia famiglia si occuperà il mio braccio destro Kusakabe. Dobbiamo agire prima che la guerra scoppi” disse.

Ubbirov annuì, seguendo. La luce che veniva dal pallido manto nevoso si rifletteva nei suoi occhiali da sole.

“Se non riesco a tornare boss della mia famiglia e ad eliminare i traditori dalla mia famiglia, la guerra sarà inevitabile”.

< Come vorrei che Letterman fosse al mio fianco. Con lui avrei avuto la certezza di farcela.

Mi dispiace soltanto aver dovuto trovare un sostituto per il Taki’s sushi di Tokyo. La splendida rosa rossa a cui va la mia fedeltà mi ha lasciato andare. Adesso il destino di Xanxus gli preme. In fondo è la perla del suo boss > pensò.

Fong volteggiava sopra di loro, coprendosi dalla tormenta con un ombrello di seta.

“Smettetela di parlare e risparmiate fiato. La salita sarà dura, ci aspettano diverse montagne” gli ricordò. Il vento gelido faceva ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora.

< Mi fa impressione rivedere adulti gli Arcobaleno > rifletté il russo, corrugando la fronte.

“D’accordo. Volevo solo rispondere alla vostra domanda” disse Danilo, annuendo. Un po’ di neve, nel movimento, cadde anche dal suo cappello a falde larghe.

******

Mammon era seduta sul davanzale della finestra, guardava fuori, tremando appena.

_“Io lo dico per te. Rimanendo a casa sei più al sicuro. Lì fuori può succedere di tutto. Tu non sei brava a difenderti, non come me almeno._

_Lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di te” sussurrò Dokuro._

_Viper si mordicchiò il labbro._

_“Io amo cantare, è la mia vita”._

_Dokuro scosse il capo. “Non esagerare principessa. La tua vita è qui, con me. Puoi cantare per me e non attirare le folli idee di qualche pazzo megalomane che vuole farti del male”._

Mammon strinse le gambe al petto, il viso era coperto da un ampio cappello morbido.

_“Sì, ho portato con me un’altra donna. Non vedo cosa ci sia di male. I boss possono avere anche due mogli” disse Dokuro._

_Viper serrò i pugni, i suoi occhi erano liquidi. “Tu l’hai rapita… era solo una ragazzina…” esalò._

_“Sei solo gelosa perché lei è più giovane, mia adorata. Però non temere, non ti rinfaccerò quanto tu stia diventando petulante e brutta” rispose il marito._

Mammon si morse l’interno della guancia.

_“Suvvia. Non puoi davvero pensare di riuscirci da sola. Sei così incapace” disse Dokuro. Fece una lunga risata._

_Viper indietreggiò. “Ve-veramente…” esalò._

_< Mi dice queste cose e poi le nega davanti a tutti. Mi fa fare la figura della pazza. Oppure ride alle mie spalle con i suoi amici, che hanno il diritto di offendermi nello stesso modo > pensò._

_Dokuro la scacciò dicendo: “Ora vai in camera e lascia fare a me, che sono un uomo”._

< Non mi percuoteva, al contrario dei miei ‘clienti successivi’. Le sue violenze erano tutte psicologiche ed io non potevo farci nulla. Nonostante tutto non ho mai smesso di amarlo, di fare qualsiasi cosa per lui > pensò Mammon.

_“Guarda cos’hai fatto! Tu lo fai di proposito, vero? Tu vuoi farmi impazzire!_

_Sei una buona a nulla! Sciocca e incapace!”. Le urla di Dokuro risuonavano nella stanza, insieme ai singhiozzi di Viper._

_“Signore, la prego…” sussurrò Lancia, inserendosi._

_“Tu stai zitto e vai fuori! Sei solo un ragazzino! Cosa vuoi saperne o capirne?!” tuonò Dokuro._

Mammon si voltò di scatto e guardò Reborn entrare nella stanza.

“Ho saputo che hai finalmente i soldi per ricomprare tuo marito” disse quest’ultimo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Mammon lo fissò, una lacrima le aveva solcato il viso lì dove aveva dipinto un triangolino.

“Sai. Dokuro è sempre stato il mio migliore amico, ho anche salvato la sua box arma, lo sai” disse Reborn.

Mammon annuì lentamente. “Lo so”.

“Però tu sei ‘una mia Arcobaleno’. Perciò sono qui per proibirti di tornare con lui” disse Reborn. Si massaggiò il collo. “Un tempo eri la mia amante, ma non te lo chiedo per quello. Dokuro ti farà soffrire ed il principe gli darà fuoco. Lo dico anche per l’interesse di Dokuro stesso”.

Mammon sorrise.

“Lo so che vuoi proteggermi, re degli Arcobaleno. Hai ragione tu.

Io non voglio tornare ad essere schiava di paure e sottomissione. Io non voglio sentirmi prigioniera ed inferiore mai più. Ora sono una Varia di Xanxus” sussurrò.


	13. Cap.13 Drago della terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fong si prepara alla battaglia.  
Scritto per Parolando di WW.  
Prompt: Colpo, Palloncini, Ultimo e Zucca!  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 508  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 26. (Artemìs Karpusi Vargas) "A causa della sfortuna puoi perdere le cose più preziose.  
Puoi perdere la casa, la moglie e altri tesori, ma il tuo tatuaggio, solo la morte potrà toglierlo.  
Sarà il tuo ornamento e il tuo amico fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni."  
(Netana Whakaari)

Cap.13 Drago della terra

_Hush now_

Fong si sfilò la casacca rossa, massaggiandosi le spalle. Nella stanza ondeggiavano dei palloncini argentei, dello stesso colore del ghiaccio che ricopriva le finestre.

Il camino scoppiettante mandava luci rossastre che illuminavano la pelle delicata del cinese.

Da fuori proveniva spari, grida, tonfi e ruggiti di box arma.

“Se quel colpo mi avesse preso, mi avrebbe mandato all’altro mondo!” sbraitò Ubbirov.

Il grido in risposta di Danilo fu: “Zitto e spara!”.

< Quei due non hanno niente in comune. Sono due boss di famiglie completamente diverse.

Eppure il benessere di Tsuyoshi e della sua famiglia li ha uniti qui, a combattere fianco a fianco come vecchi amici. Ha lo stesso dono che aveva suo nonno Fabio, di fare da collante alle persone più impensabili > pensò Fong.

Lo specchio davanti a lui aveva i bordi d’ottone, con raffigurate delle piccole e tondeggianti zucche. Una zucca aveva un’aria particolarmente inquietante, raffigurata con dei tozzi tralci.

“Io non sono l’ultimo degli sciocchi!” gridò una voce sconosciuta.

“No, sei solo l’ultimo in piedi di questa gentaglia!” sbraitò Ubbirov. Risuonò il boato di un colpo sparato con un bazooka.

< Il nemico più pericoloso, il vero ‘ultimo’ avversario deve ancora palesarsi.

Sarà quello che sfiderò > pensò Fong. Il tatuaggio a forma di drago sulle sue spalle ruggì.

_Fong alzò lo sguardo su suo padre._

_“Tu dovrai proteggere tuo fratello. I vostri tatuaggi rappresentano questo. Lui è il drago del cielo, tu quello della terra, uniti dal destino per l’eternità” disse l’imperatore. Indossava un cappello a cilindro troneggiato da un rettangolo di stoffa._

_Il giovane vampiro chinò il capo, annuendo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora._

_"Ricorda. A causa della sfortuna puoi perdere le cose più preziose._

_Puoi perdere la casa, la moglie e altri tesori, ma il tuo tatuaggio, solo la morte potrà toglierlo._

_Sarà il tuo ornamento e il tuo amico fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni" gli spiegò il padre._

_“Rappresenterà fino alla mia morte il mio destino” sussurrò Fong._

“… Ed è ancora così. Soltanto che è passato dall’essere simbolo di orgoglio a rappresentare la mia infamia.

Il drago del cielo che avrei dovuto servire è perito e resta solo il mio… Soltanto la metà di un unico”.

Fong passò oltre i palloncini, mentre avvertiva delle vibranti fiamme provenire da fuori.

“Questo è il mio momento” disse, raggiungendo la porta con un calcio. Sfondandola, spezzandola a metà. I pezzi di legno volarono tutt’intorno.

Danilo si voltò verso Fong, era nascosto dietro Ubbirov, che si proteggeva con il pesante scudo rubato da un’armatura dalle fiamme della tempesta che avevano invaso il luogo.

“Era l’ora!” gridò Scoglio.

Ubbirov gli fece presente: “Quel tipo si chiama Schnitten, fa parte della stessa famiglia”.

“Quel maledetto Xanxus ha ucciso mio cugino Brabanter! Ucciderò voi e poi andrò a cercare lui!” tuonò Schnitten.

Fong proseguì tra le fiamme che, al suo cospetto, si ritiravano senza bruciarlo.

“Lui si è allenato con un falso Nono. Sarai tu e la tua famiglia a pagare per il suo errore, che già gli è costato la vita” tuonò.


	14. Cap.14 Adunata

Cap.14 Adunata

_Dear children_

Gola Mosca era seduto nel cortiletto davanti a villa vongola, intento a girare lentamente uno dei suoi bulloni.

Avvertì una presenza con i sensori, affinò l’udito e percepì dei passi silenziosi. Iniziò a ronzare, facendo dei versi striduli.

“Un tempo nessuno avrebbe potuto privare la gola dei Varia del suo corpo e del piacere di nutrirsi. Poi quella forza venne meno”. Una voce maschile risuonò nei dintorni.

Gola Mosca si alzò in piedi, caricando i razzi.

“L’Ottavio che conoscevo, fedele al Nono Boss dei Vongola, appartenente a una squadra d’élite voleva per sé il gusto della battaglia. Non avrebbe mandato degli sparuti bambini a combattere al suo posto”. Proseguì la voce.

Gola Mosca abbassò il braccio, facendo dei lunghi fischi.

“Mi hai riconosciuto? Bene” disse la voce, mentre la sua figura s’intravedeva dietro un albero. “Allora direi che i tuoi circuiti ancora funzionano. Che ne dici se andiamo a riprenderci il tuo corpo?”.

Gola Mosca fischiò, aprendo e chiudendo le mani, facendo dei lunghi ‘bip’. Pestò i pesanti piedi sul terreno, lasciando le sue impronte.

“Perché te lo sto chiedendo e basta? Perché mi serve un atto di fedeltà. Io voglio servire Xanxus tanto quanto lo vuoi tu, ma… Un Capitano dei Varia è pronto a fare anche cose che potrebbero sembrare ferire la volontà del boss.

Mi serve che mi riporti la mia spada, è conservata nella stanza di Squalo”.

Gola Mosca annuì, facendo degli sbuffi di vapore.

L’altro rise. “Sì, penso anche io che forse ci darà fuoco, ma è nell’interesse di Xanxus”.

********

La giovane donna raggiunse Shamal con uno schiaffo, lui sorrise e le afferrò un fianco e il polso, attraendola a sé. La baciò con foga, la ragazza mugolò ricambiando, mentre lui la sbatteva contro la porta del locale.

La ragazza lo spintonò, liberandosi ed ansimò, i capelli le ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.

“Lasciami stare!” gridò.

“Tu mi dici questo, ma le tue labbra mi dicono altro. A chi dovrei credere?” domandò Shamal.

La ragazza lo raggiunse con un colpo della borsetta, rossa in volto, e scappò via.

Shamal la guardò allontanarsi, accarezzandosi la guancia.

“Devo dedurre che tu abbia finalmente dimenticato Lavina”. Una voce provenne da sopra il terrazzino del locale chiuso.

Shamal alzò lo sguardo, cercando di riconoscerla, ma era controluce e vide solo un’ombra nera.

“Lei era diversa” ringhiò.

“Lei ha preferito qualcun altro” rispose l’interlocutore.

Shamal aprì un cofanetto che teneva in tasca, facendo volare via delle silenziose zanzare.

“Chi sei? Fatti vedere?” domandò.

Ci fu un bagliore e le zanzare caddero a terra morte, tagliate a metà.

Shamal impallidì.

< Solo una persona è capace di questo > pensò.

“Sono venuto qui per ricordarti che il soggetto della tua invidia è ancora vivo. Si gode la vita ad Atlantide, mentre tu sei qui, che ti rifai una vita.

Se quei sentimenti erano veri, se davvero questo mondo doveva pagare per la tua pena, seguimi” lo invogliò l’interlocutore.

Shamal si leccò le labbra e si passò le mani tra i capelli.

“Ti seguirei ovunque, maledetto. Non mi perderò il giorno in cui ti farai ammazzare” rispose.


	15. Cap.15 I peccati

Cap.15 I peccati

_It must be this way_

Romario era intento a fumarsi una sigaretta, seduto su una poltroncina.

“Ancora qui a riflettere?” gli domandò una voce. Alzò lo sguardo e riconobbe sua moglie, l’uomo annuì.

“Il signorino è andato in Spagna. A quanto pare ha sentito una voce molto interessante per salvare i Bovino dalla loro triste sorte” disse Romario. Accavallò le gambe e soffiò il fumo.

“Tieni più a quel ragazzo che a nostro figlio” disse la donna, posando un vassoio del the su un tavolinetto.

Rosario ribatté: “Nostro figlio è un hitman capace. Al contrario il signorino senza uno della famiglia non riesce a stare neanche in piedi”.

La donna annuì.

“Su questo hai ragione. Vuoi che faccia qualcosa?” domandò.

Romario le fece un sorriso tirato.

< Tu non mi hai mai amato. Esattamente come mia sorella non mi ha mai voluto bene.

Mi chiedo perché ci sforziamo di fare i gentili tra noi, quando è tutto fasullo > pensò.

“Sì, ti prego. Potresti occuparti tu del rinfresco che dobbiamo dare settimana prossima? Con i rivolgimenti che ci saranno negli affari dei Cavallone sarò troppo impegnato” sussurrò.

La donna annuì. “Vado subito ad occuparmene” disse. Entrò in casa e chiuse la porta della veranda.

Romario posò una mano sul calcio della pistola, intravedendo un’ombra nel giardino.

“Chi va là?” domandò.

“Sei davvero attento a Dino. Sarà perché è tuo nipote? Il frutto del grande amore tra tua sorella e il tuo boss?

Nono Cavallone aveva degli ottimi gusti in fatto di donne” sussurrò lo sconosciuto.

La sigaretta di Romario prese fuoco, consumata dalle fiamme della tempesta del braccio destro.

“Vieni fuori, maledetto. Chiunque tu sia vuoi morire” ringhiò. Sparò, ma i suoi proiettili vennero fatti a pezzi.

“Sempre focoso, come ricordavo. Il mio fratellino godeva nel rinfacciarti che preferiva Levi, un tempo. Poi ha sposato tua sorella.

Ho sempre pensato volesse semplicemente fartela pagare per aver permesso ai suoi genitori di abbandonarlo nel deserto” soffiò l’interlocutore.

“N-non può essere… tu sei…” biascicò Romario.

“‘Mio’ fratello ha tradito i suoi ‘nakama’. Tu sarai diverso, ‘ira’?” domandò l’ombra.

Romario ricaricò la pistola. “Il signorino non c’è. Ho proprio il tempo di una missione vecchio stile con te” rispose.

**********

Yoshi impallidì, guardando i membri degli Scorpio a terra, in un lago di sangue. Innumerevoli proiettili divisi a metà, fucili e muri che avevano fatto la medesima fine.

Yoshi aveva il viso ricoperto di ematomi, il naso rotto e dal labbro spaccato sgorgava del sangue. Tremava, facendo ondeggiare la sedia a cui era legato, ai suoi piedi la mazza da baseball con cui l’avevano massacrato.

“Lo ammetto. Se non fosse per i tuoi tatuaggi non ti avrei riconosciuto.

A dir la verità non l’ho fatto. Ti ho visto passare spesso davanti a casa mia, ma non avrei mai detto che fossi tu” disse un’ombra nell’oscurità.

“Li… Li hai uccisi… tutti” esalò Yoshi.

“Un tempo, direi venti chili fa, ce l’avresti fatta da solo. No, dai, anche soltanto quindici chili fa” rispose l’interlocutore. Calciò una delle carcasse e sputò a terra. “Traditori. Non credo che li compiangerà nessuno. Un tempo erano decisamente meglio… Un tempo anche noi eravamo meglio”.

“Non so chi tu sia, ma ti ringrazio di avermi salvato. Liberami, voglio tornare a casa.

Inoltre devo sapere come stanno i miei colleghi…” gemette Yoshi. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e le ossa della mandibola gli scricchiolavano.

“Noto che sei rimasto abbastanza resistente, come un tempo. In fondo mi pare tu abbia anche una fiamma del sole della notte” disse l’interlocutore.

Yoshi sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“Devo dire, però, che sono deluso. Sei diventato un gran lavoratore, proprio tu che giuravi che nessuno ti avrebbe mai costretto a fare niente nella vita.

Che attendevi nell’ombra il momento di agire, difendevi la tua famiglia col minor sforzo e poi tornavi a sonnecchiare sui tetti” sussurrò l’altro.

Gli occhi di Yoshi brillarono.

“C’era solo una persona che apprezzava quel lato di me” sussurrò l’ex-ninja.

L’altro rise. “Mai avrei pensato che avresti insegnato matematica. Sai quanto io la odi.

Venivi nel mio locale, mangiavi e non ti sei degnato di farti riconoscere. Sì che siamo amici d’infanzia, siamo cresciuti insieme”.

“Mi hai salvato per avere qualcosa in cambio, vero?” domandò Yoshi.

“Oh no. Se vuoi torna pure alla tua vecchia vita.

Però sappi che Haru è innamorata di Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se ti volti dall’altra parte e ti dedichi a una vita normale, te la uccideranno senza che tu te ne accorga.

Fidati, so di cosa parlo. Stavo facendo lo stesso errore” lo ammonì l’interlocutore. Tagliò le corde, liberandolo.

Yoshi si alzò in piedi.

“Suppongo che tu, invece, abbia una soluzione” sussurrò.

“Ucciderli tutti, con un buon piano e il minor sforzo possibile. Ci stai, mia accidia?” domandò.

Yoshi gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Certo. Temevo che questo giorno non sarebbe più arrivato, ti aspettavo”.


	16. Cap.16 Tutti tranne la Superbia

Cap.16 Tutti tranne la Superbia

_Too weary of life._

Jack era seduto sul pavimento, il corpo emaciato e scheletrico era segnato da profondi ematomi. Muoveva lentamente la coda ed i suoi occhi liquidi guardavano vacui davanti a sé.

La porta si aprì pesantemente, la luce abbagliò il prigioniero.

“Io ricordo un tempo in cui tu eri l’avarizia” disse il nuovo arrivato.

Jack piegò le labbra in un ghigno, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Lo sono ancora. Desidero tutte le donne, i soldi e il potere…” sibilò. Le sue fiamme di tempesta e nebbia mescolate diedero un guizzo, prima di spegnersi.

L’interlocutore utilizzò una spada, con l’elsa decorata da una rosa rossa, per tagliare in pezzi le catene che lo tenevano legato.

“Un avaro tiene a sé ogni cosa cara. A qualsiasi costo, anche il più folle, non lascia ciò che è suo. Che siano persone o cose” sibilò.

“Tu chi sei?” esalò Jack. Si alzò in piedi, ancora abbagliato e ricadde pesantemente contro la parete.

“Oh sì. Il corpo di Tsukoshi non è così noto. Lui stava sempre nell’ombra. Capisco che tu non possa riconoscermi, ma…

Sono venuto qui per ricordarti che hai abbandonato i tuoi ‘nakama’. Hai lasciato che ti privassero dei tuoi figli” disse lo sconosciuto. Chiuse la porta e accese una fiamma rossa della Terra, per illuminarsi.

“Tsu-Tsuyoshi… Quel modo di muoversi…” esalò Jack.

“Neh, allora ti ricordi ancora? Mi riconosci?” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, con tono famelico.

< Le mie fiamme e i miei ricordi li ho dati via, ma sono così legati alla mia anima che continuano ancora a divampare. Pian piano posso farli tornare. Mukuro ha potuto vendere diverse volte la sua anima e poi strapparla dalle dita dei suoi aguzzini. Posso fare qualcosa del genere anche io > pensò.

“Cosa diamine ci fai qui?!” gridò Jack.

“Fino all’ultimo ci ho pensato. Entrare nel vecchio giro significava mettere in pericolo la mia collana di perla, mio figlio prediletto” sussurrò Tsuyoshi. Piegò le labbra in un ghigno storto. “Ci ho persino pensato. Come sono caduto in basso, forse è vero che il Peccatore è morto. Ero pronto ad abbandonare il resto dei miei figli, i miei amici, il mio boss e la sua perla”.

Jack allungò la mano verso di lui, ma gli ricadde in avanti. “Co-cosa… fai qui?” biascicò.

Tsuyoshi scrollò le spalle.

“Ho compreso che così finirò solo per mettere nei guai il mio dolce bambino. Lui è già impelagato in questa maledetta storia.

Ho deciso di fare quello che mi riesce meglio. Farli peccare e ucciderli tutti” spiegò. I suoi occhi brillarono di rosso sangue. “Dimmi… Sei pronto a riprenderti ciò che è tuo? Hai ancora il tuo orgoglio, mia avarizia?” sussurrò.

Jack ululò.

“Cosa devo fare… boss?” domandò.

“Andiamo ad Atlantide a riprenderci ciò che è nostro. Gli altri ci aspettano fuori” disse Tsuyoshi e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la fascia candida che indossava. “Però prima… passiamo a riprenderci il mio corpo. Il mondo deve sapere quale leone ha fatto tornare a ruggire”.

< Ad Atlantide non dovrei trovare solo Manuel, ma anche la mia ‘lussuria’: Letterman > pensò, spalancando nuovamente la porta.


	17. Cap.17 Le prime spiegazioni

Cap.17 Le prime spiegazioni

_And deceptions_

Xanxus si abbandonò su una poltrona, aveva il naso arrossato e gli occhi liquidi. Trattenne uno starnuto, aveva i piedi posati su un tavolinetto e accarezzava la sua pistola.

“Dovrei spararti in testa. Mi hai fatto venire fino a qui e non c’era più neanche una minaccia in Russia, feccia” ringhiò. Passò l’indice sopra la x rossa che decorava l’arma. “Però la vedrò in modo positivo. Il fatto che abbiate marciato al mio fianco, nella neve, vuol dire che la famiglia Hibari è ancora fedele ai Vongola”.

Lee annuì.

“Così resterà”.

Xanxus ghignò. Sul suo viso si proiettavano le fiamme rosse del camino.

“Inoltre ci avete accolto quando mio padre, o chiunque fosse quel gigante posseduto, ci ha attaccato”.

Lee strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Vostro padre, il Nono, mi rammarica sia posseduto. Potendo vorrei salvarlo, in fondo è il mio boss”.

Xanxus annuì, dicendo: “Piacerebbe anche a me”.

< Non mi aspettavo che Ubbirov fosse in grado di tornare ad essere boss della Russia.

Anche se sicuramente c’è riuscito solo grazie all’aiuto di Fong e Danilo che erano con lui. Questo però è meglio non dirlo al gufo imbellettato che mi trovo di fronte. Non credo gradirebbe di sapere che suo padre ha aiutato a metterlo in una situazione così ridicola > pensò.

“Ci penserò a breve. Al momento m’interessa fa sapere a tutti che ho intenzione di fidanzarmi ufficialmente con Anya.

La renderò mia sposa appena sarà possibile” sancì.

“La conoscete appena” sussurrò Lee.

< Inoltre non credevo gli piacessero le donne > pensò.

< Ho avuto intenzione di sposare Squalo appena l’ho conosciuto. Non ho mai cambiato idea e non penso che lo farò con la sua gemella.

Ha un carattere indomito e il suo fisico è spigoloso come il suo umore. Adoro che sia tagliente come una spada e superba come la più bella delle regine > rifletté Xanxus.

“Credo che questi non siano affari tuoi, spazzatura” ruggì, sistemandosi la pistola alla cintola.

Ubbirov li osservava nascosto dietro una porta.

< Appena torneranno di qua mi dovrò far ritrovare sul trono. Ho tutta l’intenzione di costruire un portale per il Taki’s sushi di Tokyo il prima possibile.

Sarò anche tornato ad essere un boss, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di abbandonare Tsuyoshi-sama > pensò.

******

Tsuna si voltò, guardando che Squalo camminava a passo di marcia verso di lui.

“Voooi!” gridò lo spadaccino, puntandogli contro la spada. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al capo

< Un tempo mi avrebbe fatto paura, ma ora so che è tutta scena > pensò Tsuna, sorridendogli.

“Sei preoccupato per Xanxus, vero? Ha detto che tornerà per cena ed io gli credo” disse Tsuna.

Squalo negò col capo.

“Ho sentito una notizia dalle mie fonti. Tu hai un dannato blocco neuronale e conosco qualcuno che può togliertelo!” sbraitò.

Tsuna impallidì. “Iiih! Io ho cosa?!” strillò.

Squalo gl’indicò il corridoio e avanzò. “Seguimi, ti devo parlare”.

Tsuna gli trotterellò dietro, con il cuore che batteva furiosamente. “C’entra con quando il Nono mi ha toccato la fronte e sbloccato i ricordi, vero?” domandò.

“Sì. Ora che hai di nuovo le tue vere fiamme puoi farti sbloccare anche il resto” disse Squalo secco.

< Chissà chi sono le sue fonti.

Io mi ricordo che con le mie fiamme è morto un cagnolino quando ero piccolo e chiamavo il Nono nonno > pensò Tsuna. Seguì Squalo in una stanza e strillò, cadendo a terra.

“Quello è il Nono!” gridò.

“No, io sono quello che hanno messo al posto di Timoteo. Si potrebbe dire che sono il falso Timoteo, nipotino” disse l’anziano. Si piegò in avanti e aiutò Tsuna a rialzarsi. “Le cose si stanno improvvisamente muovendo velocemente e ho potuto lasciare il mio nascondiglio.

Io sono il vero Timoteo Sawada” spiegò.

“Nonno” esalò Tsuna, abbracciandolo. Batté le palpebre. “Allora chi era l’altro Timoteo?” esalò.

“Una doll… siediti moccioso. È tempo che ti spieghi delle cose” sussurrò Squalo con voce stanca.


	18. Cap.18 Pessimo padre

Cap.18 Pessimo padre

_Rest now my children_

Iemitsu era seduto su un promontorio, intento a leggere un libro. Lo chiuse di scatto, sentendo un fruscio, e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo suo figlio che volava verso di lui.

Tsunayoshi gli atterrò davanti.

“Sono venuto qui per chiederti aiuto” sussurrò, massaggiandosi la spalla.

< Ho sempre voluto essere un guerriero, ma non lo sarò mai finché non affronterò te. In fondo al cuore sei sempre stato la mia paura più grande > pensò.

Iemitsu si sfilò gli occhiali.

“Tutti ti hanno detto che io sono dalla loro parte. Che sono io quello che fomenta le rivolte contro Xanxus”.

Si sistemò gli occhiali nella tasca. “Odi i mafiosi e hai scoperto che ero uno di essi”. Posò il libro sull’erba e si alzò in piedi, mettendosi davanti a lui.

Tsunayoshi s’irrigidì.

“H-ho anche sentito… delle doll” esalò, impallidendo.

“Già. Saprai che Ginger Dollmaker sono io e mi sei venuto lo stesso da me” sussurrò Iemitsu.

Tsuna avvertì un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena dritta.

“Potrei andare a dire tutto ai vostri nemici. In fondo sembro il colpevole più probabile anche per l’operato delle Cielo durante le prove dell’anello”. Proseguì Iemitsu.

Tsuna lo guardò negli occhi. “Ho sempre pensato che io fossi un incapace, come te. Però, se mi sbagliavo sul mio conto, magari mi sbaglio anche sul tuo. I-io… Io credo tu sia un uomo buono”.

Iemitsu piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Sei il migliore amico di Reborn e mi fido anche di lui. Inoltre sei… sei mio padre”. Proseguì Tsuna.

Iemitsu addolcì ancora l’espressione e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla.

< Mio figlio si fida di me! > festeggiò mentalmente.

“Chi ti ha raccontato tutto questo?” domandò, conducendolo con sé.

Tsunayoshi batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato la testa.

“Squalo. Lui ti adora, sei il suo incredibile ‘sensei’.

Lui è un po’ una mamma per me… lo ha fatto perché si preoccupa” spiegò. Si grattò la guancia e chinò il capo. “Mi ha detto che anche mamma Nana e tu siete delle doll” soffiò.

Iemitsu si fermò. “Squalo è stata la prima doll ad avere un’anima. Ha diffuso come un virus questa caratteristica a molte altre doll, tua madre Nana compresa.

Io, però, sono diverso. Io sono una normale doll guidata dalla coscienza del vero me, al momento attaccato a dei macchinari”.

< Allora qualcuno governava il falso ‘nonno’! > pensò Tsuna.

“Mi hai detto che Squalo si preoccupa. Ahi ahi. Suppongo abbia saputo del blocco neuronale e voglia che io te lo tolga. Quel ragazzino si fida troppo di me, ma forse so a chi chiedere” borbottò Iemitsu, incrociando le braccia.

“Papà… Le doll non possono avere figli. Chi è la mia vera mamma?” domandò Tsuna. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Vorrò lo stesso bene a mamma Nana. Però voglio saperlo”.

Iemitsu lo abbracciò.

“Forse sarebbe giusto prima farti incontrare il tuo vero vecchio. Che ne dici?” domandò.

Tsunayoshi annuì.

“Mi farebbe davvero felice!” disse con voce squillante.

Iemitstu aggiunse: “… Poi ci occuperemo del blocco neuronale. Così ‘Eternal’ non si preoccupa”.


	19. Cap.19 Lavanda e Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 5. “Grazie a Dio non è capitato a me.”  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLytU5UU0ok; NightCore - Silent Scream.

Cap.19 Lavanda e Tsuyoshi

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

Tsuyoshi era ritto in piedi davanti allo specchio, si passò la mano sul petto e scese. La sua pelle liscia era segnata da cicatrici di diversa forma e dimensioni, che gli schiarivano la pelle lì dove spiccavano.

Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi. Era completamente nudo, tranne per la cintola che teneva alla vita, a cui era attaccata la fodera con la spada.

I suoi occhi rosso sangue gli rimandavano la sua immagine.

Sentì dei passi e si voltò di scatto, afferrò un lenzuolo e si coprì.

“Avevo detto un attimo!” gridò con voce stridula.

La porta si aprì, mostrando la testa del gigante e il suo grande occhio blu.

“Sai che hai ridato all’improvviso il corpo a tuo figlio? I suoi amichetti si saranno spaventati” disse Manuel.

Tsuyoshi sorrise. “Vedo che Ottavio è riuscito a ridarti il tuo vero DNA. Ti preferisco rosso e non Atlantidese” sussurrò roco.

Manuel sorrise.

“Lo ha aiutato mio figlio Federico. Anche lui non vede l’ora di lasciare Atlantide. Anche se oltre a Letterman e il suo migliore amico R si porterà anche qualcun altro”.

Tsuyoshi batté un paio di volte le palpebre, rosso in volto.

“Ora puoi uscire? Mi devo cambiare” borbottò.

Manuel ridacchiò. “Non dirmi che sei diventato pudico”. Un suo grande dito entrò nella stanza e lo ticchettò. “Sai, io e mio figlio Federico non siamo gli unici a cui avevano tolto il DNA. Ho una sorpresa per te”.

“Manuel esci! Vai a pensare a chi lasciare il regno di Atlantide, piuttosto! Appena tornerai a casa cadrà nel caos” brontolò Tsuyoshi.

Manuel scoppiò a ridere. “Come se t’interessasse davvero. Non preoccuparti, abbiamo ritrovato R II°. Lasceremo il regno nelle mani del suo vecchio re”.

Tsuyoshi fece il broncio.

“Sai, a rapirmi era quella pazza di mia moglie”. Iniziò Manuel. Ticchettò il fratello vicino all’intimità, nonostante avesse il lenzuolo e lo ascoltò strillare imbarazzato, ridacchiando. “Ti è andata bene che Yuki l’ho sposata io. Era lei la traditrice a cui venivano i capelli argentei e che faceva ricadere la colpa su Michela”.

Tsuyoshi batté rumorosamente il piede per terra.

< Non mi ha ancora infilato telecamere per spiarmi. Insolito > rifletté.

“Grazie a Dio che non è capitato a me. Non posso permettermi di essere rapito e di sembrare morto per anni, io. Al contrario di te che ti fai sempre possedere da qualche entità” brontolò.

Manuel gli strappò il lenzuolo, denudandolo nuovamente.

Tsuyoshi digrignò i denti, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano iracondi.

“Pervertito, posso sapere chi mi vuoi fare incontrare?! Così facciamo subito e…”.

“Me”. Tsuyoshi s’irrigidì, riconoscendo una voce femminile. Si voltò lentamente ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, mentre sua moglie entrava nella stanza.

Lavanda gli fece un sorriso mesto. “Il Boss mi ha detto chi sei… anche se in fondo l’ho sempre saputo”.

Tsuyoshi rabbrividì e si portò le mani all’intimità, coprendola.

“Lavanda…” esalò.

Yamamoto lo raggiunse e gli posò un bacio delicato sulla guancia, sporgendosi sulle punte.

“Sono proprio, amore. Ero qui prigioniera. Come sta il nostro bambino? Non vedo l’ora di rivederlo” sussurrò.

< Se non ci fosse venuto a salvare, non l’avrei mai più rivisto > pensò.

“Lavanda” gemette Tsuyoshi, abbracciandola, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo volto.

Manuel li guardò con espressione gongolante.

“Ora non hai più scuse per sentirti inferiore, mia ‘superbia’” cinguettò.


	20. Cap.20 Dino in Spagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 4. Rapimento.

Cap.20 Dino in Spagna

_Come little children_

Cavallone camminava di fianco alla parete, le dita che diventavano bianche sfiorandola. Abbassò il capo e sospirò, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli biondi color oro.

_Ganci erano appesi al soffitto, in molti di essi erano conficcati degli uomini dalle bocche spalancate e gli occhi bianchi. I loro corpi avevano il colore della morte ed erano ricoperti da una leggera patina di brina, la lingua penzolava dalle loro bocche, il sangue rappreso era diventato nerastro._

_Ad alcuni mancavano degli arti, segati, ad uno di loro la testa. Avevano tutti delle code da bovino e delle corna in testa._

_Cavallone si piegò in avanti e vomitò bile, tremando, stringendosi l’addome._

“Per anni mi sono chiesto chi diamine fossi tu. Non avrei mai pensato fossi una doll creata solo perché non incontrassi il falso me e non sapessi cosa faceva la mia famiglia ai Bovino. Le atrocità che venivano commesse.

Squalo aveva cercato di avvertirmi, ma sono stato cieco” sussurrò roco.

Guardò la doll che bruciava nel camino, il cadavere ripiegato su se stesso annerito, le fiamme che si alzavano da ciò che rimaneva di capelli e vestiti.

Un paio di occhiali, dalle lenti rotte, era cadute sul pavimento davanti al camino.

_Donne bovino, in stato di trance, pendevano dal soffitto a cui erano legate con delle corde pesanti. Macchinari traevano latte dai loro seni rigonfi. I loro gemiti ed ansiti risuonavano lascivi per il grosso casermone di metallo dove si trovavano._

_Avevano delle corna ricurve da cui si alzavano dei fulminelli verdi._

_“Ecco la fine dei discendenti di Laputa. Hai voluto che ti mostrassi la verità, eccola” disse Spanner, avvicinandosi a Dino._

_Quest’ultimo aveva il viso verdastro e ansimava._

_“C’è ancora molto da vedere?” mugolò._

_Spanner lo guardò con due intensi occhi verdi. “Ancora non hai visto le stanze da riproduzione, le concerie e il peggio” sussurrò._

_Cavallone lo guardò in preda al panico. “Peggio?” esalò._

_“La macellazione” disse lapidario Spanner._

Cavallone pestò gli occhiali sotto il piede e utilizzò il suo cielo di fuoco per fonderli.

“Vedrò con piacere Xanxus farvi bruciare tutti” ringhiò.

< Voglio anche sapere cosa c’entrate con la morte dei miei guardiani. C’era il mio fidanzato tra loro! Per non parlare della morte di Romeo. Era il mio migliore amico…

Ormai non credo più nella colpevolezza di Bianchi. Forse non l’ho mai fatto, era solo più facile lasciarsi andare a questa convinzione … > pensò.

Si voltò e vide un uomo raggiungerlo, gli mancavano parecchi capelli. Alle sue spalle c’era una donna dai morbidi boccoli neri, i seni prosperosi che s’intravedevano nonostante la camicetta bianca.

“Maria!” riconobbe la compagna.

Quest’ultima fece un sorriso cattivo, le sue iridi rosso fuoco brillarono.

“Quanto tempo, Cavallone. Come mai chiedi un incontro alla famiglia spagnola?” domandò.

“Sono qui per i Bovino. Voglio trasferirli in Spagna, dove si trovavano i loro possedimenti ai tempi di Primo Vongola. Lampo aveva parentele Borbone e voi stessi ne avete.

Sono convinto che potreste prenderli sotto la vostra ala protettrice” spiegò Cavallone.

Maria gli fece cenno di accomodarsi sul divano.

“Perdereste un grande profitto” gli ricordò il nobile spagnolo.

Dino si sedette. “Lo so, ma, come ho già detto ai vostri uomini, i Vongola sono abbastanza potenti da trovare nuove forme di profitto”. Accavallò le gambe.

“Ho sentito dalle mie fonti che il piccolo ‘principe’ dei Bovino, un certo Lambo e Fuuta, il classificatore, sono stati rapiti. Non mi sembra la stella migliore sotto cui iniziare questo trattato…” disse Maria.

< Le mie fonti sono mio padre e mio fratello che sono scappati da Atlantide, ma questo è meglio non farglielo sapere > pensò.

“Fuuta e Lambo sono cosa?!” gridò Cavallone, alzandosi di scatto.


	21. Cap.21 Il vero aspetto di Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: A rivela a B la grande Bugia. Babbo Natale non...   
Prompt: 6# Tsuyoshi&Tsuna: "Grazie"  
Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: 110 parole + "Voglio un bianco Natale" + altra metà   
Prompt: 7# Tsuyoshi&Child!Takeshi: "Quando sarà adulto, capirò se non vorrà più passare il Natale con il suo vecchio. Tuttavia, finché è piccolo, farò in modo che ogni Natale sia sereno e spensierato"

Cap.21 Il vero aspetto di Takeshi

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

Tsuyoshi era seduto davanti alla porta del suo negozio, le gambe incrociate.

C’era aria di neve e il suo naso, arrossato, gli prudeva per il freddo.

< Mi chiedo come abbiano preso tutti il cambio di aspetto di mio figlio > pensò. Si sciolse la fascia bianca che gli cingeva le tempie, lasciandola cadere sulle ginocchia. < Avrei dovuto avvertirlo >. Si nascose il viso con la mano e mugolò, trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo.

“Speriamo che Taki non finisca per odiarmi” gemette con voce roca, aveva gli occhi liquidi. < Voglio solo proteggerlo, allontanarlo dalla mafia > pensò.

_“Papà, pensi che nevicherà?” domandò Takeshi, affacciato alla finestra._

_Tsuyoshi gli accarezzò la testa._

_“Tesoro, non preoccuparti, avrai il tuo bianco Natale…” promise._

_< Avrà la sua nevicata grazie a Nana e alla sua fiamma del ghiacciaio. In fondo avere una Terra come centro può ancora avere i suoi vantaggi > pensò. “Ora vado a finire di prepararti il sushi. Avremo un cenone da re!” disse gentilmente._

_Takeshi lo abbracciò. _

_“Papà, posso avere l’altra metà della torta?” gli domandò._

_Tsuyoshi rispose: “Solo un’altra fetta. Non puoi finirla tutta oggi”._

_“_Yay_!” gridò Takeshi con tono allegro. _

_< Per ripagare gli addobbi, le cibarie e i regali dovrò lavorare per mesi, come minimo. Però ne valeva la pena, per il mio piccolo Taki, la mia collanina di perle._

_Quando sarà adulto, capirò se non vorrà più passare il Natale con il suo vecchio. Tuttavia, finché è piccolo, farò in modo che ogni Natale sia sereno e spensierato > pensò._

“Non potremmo mai succedere” gli disse una voce giovanile.

Tsuyoshi trasalì, vedendo Tsunayoshi risalire la scalinata fino a lui.

“Taki la adora, signor Yamamoto”. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Non fa altro ripetere quanto suo padre sia perfetto, micidiale e imbattibile come la tecnica che gli ha insegnato”.

Lo guardò in viso e gli posò la mano sulla sua. “Mio padre mi ha raccontato parecchio di lei e anche io la trovo una persona fantastica. Ha sofferto tanto, ma non ha mai fatto mancare niente a Taki e lo ha reso una delle persone migliori che io abbia mai conosciuto”.

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi.

“Perché non ti siedi accanto a me, piccolo?” domandò.

Tsunayoshi si sedette accanto a lui sul gradino di legno, dimenando i piedi.

“Signor Tsuyoshi, senta… Io mi fido dei miei amici. Tutti accetteranno Takeshi perché gli vogliono bene”.

Tsuyoshi lo abbracciò. “Grazie, piccolo” sussurrò.

Tsuna lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Perché non viene a casa dei Varia? Stanno organizzando la festa di Natale e sono convinto che vogliano vedere anche lei”.

Tsuyoshi lo lasciò andare e si alzò in piedi, annuendo.

“Anche perché ti devo svelare una grande bugia. Babbo Natale non è…”.

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

“… quello che fanno vedere in televisione. In realtà lui è Quarto”. Concluse Tsuyoshi, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Lo sapevo!” gridò Tsuna.

“Eheh. Vecchio, sei sempre il solito” risuonò la voce di Takeshi.

Tsunayoshi si voltò e arrossì, vedendo Takeshi.

“Beh, che dire, hai un aspetto favoloso!” trillò.

Yamamoto allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso.

“Lo so!” gridò.


	22. Cap.22 Rapiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per 12 DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS - 2019 EDITION! <3.  
Fandom: KHR  
Personaggi: Lambo; Fuuta  
Prompt: 26 Dic: Personaggio X trova o ritrova personaggio Y ammalato o ferito da qualche parte.  
https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/12-days-after-christmas-2019-edition-3/2733001420056700/

Cap.22 Rapiti

_ Come little children _

_ The time's come to play _

Lambo era appeso a testa in giù nella cella, delle pesanti catene gli tenevano stretta la caviglia, facendolo rimanere sospeso a metà della stanza. Il bambino singhiozzò, lacrime grosse quanto l’unghia di un pollice precipitavano dai suoi occhi, cadendo nel vuoto fino a frantumarsi sul pavimento.

Si dimenava, dando vita a un rumoroso sferragliare. Cercava di liberare le mani, bloccate dietro la sua testa, strette da una fascetta nera.

I lembi del costume da mucca che indossava erano strappati e abbandonati in un angolo.

< Se solo riuscissi a prendere le bombe nei miei capelli, la pagherebbero! > pensò.

“La mia mamma vi troverà e vi ucciderà tutti! Lei è fortissima!” strillò Lambo. Si concentrò, cercando di far allungare la piccola codina che aveva iniziato a crescere sopra i suoi glutei. “Lei vi farà bruciare tutti!” strepitò.

Il suo corpicino iniziò a mandare dei fulmini.

< Mi avranno anche tolto le corna di mio fratello, ma le mie non le hanno neanche trovate. Saranno anche piccole e nascoste da tanti capelli, ma iniziano ad essere pericolose!

La pagheranno! Scopriranno che sono l’hitman che può conquistare questo mondo! > pensò.

Continuò ad urlare. Con i fulmini fece squagliare le catene.

Con un grido precipitò a terra, di faccia, rimbalzando. Continuando a piangere lanciò un fulmine contro la porta, abbattendola, trasformandola in un agglomerato di ferraglia.

Senza vestiti corse fuori dalla prigione, correndo furiosamente. Si fermò, appiattendosi contro la parete, sentendo delle urla. Corrugò la fronte e scivolò, sfregando le dita contro il muro.

“Basta! Basta! Così non riesco a controllarlo! Mi fate male!

BASTA!

BASTAAAA! VI PREGOOO!”. La voce di un ragazzino più grande risuonava tutt’intorno. I richiami si facevano sempre più disperati.

Lambo digrignò i denti e si mise a correre in quella direzione. Si fermò davanti ad una porta, cercò di sfondarla con una testata, ma rimbalzò dolorante. Con le lacrime agli occhi iniziò a gridare, la sua fiamma verde dei fulmini investì la porta. Intorno al suo corpo comparve l’armatura di Lampo, tirò nuovamente una testata contro ciò che rimaneva della porta e la sfondò.

Travolse un gruppo di scienziati con dei camici bianchi, il Bovino li tramortì con dei fulmini.

Le grida si erano affievolite e si udirono nettamente i gemiti degli uomini incoscienti.

Lambo corse dentro, trovandosi davanti un ampio vetro. Oltre di esso c’era Fuuta, levitava insieme a delle rocce. Il corpo sporco di sangue, il volto stravolto dal dolore e degli elettrodi collegati alla sua testa, che trasmettevano dei dati e dei codici a dei computer.

“V-vi prego… basta… Basta!”. Continuava a supplicare Fuuta, con sempre meno voce.

Lambo recuperò la scarpa di uno degli scienziati e la indurì con le sue fiamme; l’alzò, ma si fermò.

< ‘Papà’ Gokudera mi dice sempre che non bisogna far esplodere le cose quando ti possono travolgere… al contrario di come fa lui > pensò. Indietreggiò, nascondendosi in un angolo e lanciò la scarpa, mandando il vetro in frantumi.

Fuuta precipitò a terra, una pozza di sangue si allargò sotto di lui.

Lambo si frugò tra i capelli. < Mi hanno tolto tutto! Dannazione! >.

Strappò la stoffa del camice di uno dei medici, continuò a farlo anche con gli altri camici fino a dare vita a un bendaggio improvvisato. Lo utilizzò per fasciare Fuuta, sollevò l’amico e se lo poggiò contro.

“Fuuta… Fuuta, sono io. Fuuta, mi riconosci?” lo richiamò.

Fuuta esalò: “L-Lambo…”, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sei… tu… veramente” biascicò.

“Dobbiamo andarcene. Ora, prima che quei pazzi si sveglino” disse Lambo. Guardò il fumo che si alzava dai loro corpi.

< Hanno avuto quello che si meritavano >.

I macchinari iniziarono a fischiare, ronzando e lampeggiando.

Lambo si caricò Fuuta sulle spalle, a fatica, era due volte più grande di lui.

“N-non ce… la puoi… fare…” biascicò Fuuta.

Lambo strinse i denti, fino a digrignarli, facendo forza, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione e le venuzze sul suo corpo pulsavano.

“Io sono un piccolo_ Toro_! Io non mi arrendo!” gridò.

< Non l’ho mai detto a voce alta. Ho lasciato che tutti credessero che parlavo di nonna Nana, ma… >.

“Io voglio essere degno di mamma Tsuna! Ti porterò al sicuro, te lo prometto!” sbraitò, deciso. Avanzò, portando con sé Fuuta, quest’ultimo lasciava una scia di sangue dietro di sé.

“S-se ti sparano… addosso…” farfugliò Fuuta, la testa gli ricadeva in avanti.

“Tu li distrai facendoli levitare. Resta sveglio, mi servono i tuoi occhi. Io li fulminerò” disse Lambo.

Le gambe di Fuuta strisciavano a terra, le sue fasciature si sporcarono di sangue.

Lambo proseguì lungo il corridoio.

< Mio fratello Romeo diceva sempre che in caso di pericolo bisogna portare con sé sempre una fialetta con delle fiamme del sole. Sicuramente la mia si troverà dove hanno portato anche le altre mie cose > rifletté.

“Resisti, mi occuperò io di te. Vedrai” promise.

Fuuta si strinse a lui, gli posò la testa sulla spalla evitando l’elmo. Sentiva freddo, a prescindere dalla gelida armatura. Batteva i denti e la sua vista era offuscata, avvertiva il suo corpo pulsare.

La luce elettrica si rifletteva sulle placche verde scuro dell’armatura.

Ogni guardia veniva elettrificata e cadeva a terra priva di sensi prima che potesse puntare una pistola ai due ragazzini.

Ad ogni passo Lambo si sentiva sempre più affaticato e appesantito, le gambe gli pulsavano.

Fuuta esalò: “Gra-grazie…”.

Lambo gli sorrise.

“Ricorda, io per te ci sarò sempre promise”. Corse dentro uno stanzone, sulla porta c’era un triangolo che avvertiva di non entrare. “Le mie cose!” gridò Lambo. Posò delicatamente Fuuta sul pavimento, balzò e si arrampicò sul tavolinetto di metallo. Recuperò un rossetto e lo aprì.

“Ecco qui le fiamme del sole, arrivo” sussurrò.

Fuuta aveva perso i sensi, Lambo ruzzolò giù, ignorò il dolore e gattonò fino a lui. Lo sfasciò rapidamente, le mani gli tremavano e gli applicò il rossetto. Le fiamme del sole brillavano dorate, richiudendo man mano tagli e ferite.

“Resisti” sussurrò Lambo.


	23. Cap.23 Salvati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #paroledesuete! di WW.  
Prompt: pareidolìa s. f. [comp. di para- e gr. εἴδωλον «immagine»]. – Processo psichico che consente di riconoscere in immagini vaghe o astratte forme note, come persone, cose e animali (per es., l’illusione che si ha, guardando le nuvole, di vedervi montagne coperte di neve, animali, profili umani, battaglie, ecc.)

Cap.23 Salvati

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Sulle pareti c'erano dei grandi quadri dalle pesanti cornici in giada ed oro, raffiguranti paesaggi ad olio.

Lambo si passò la mano tra i riccioli mori. Guardava fisso la bottiglia sul tavolo davanti a lui.

“Fuuta come sta?” domandò. Chiuse un occhio, lasciando solo l'altro aperto.

Cavallone si sedette accanto a lui.

"Non devi preoccuparti per lui". Gli accarezzo la testa.

< Fortunatamente Lussuria si è subito occupato di loro > pensò. “Piuttosto tu come ti senti?” gli chiese.

Lambo osservò il tappo della bottiglia.

< Sembra un cappellino > rifletté.

Dino pensò: < È una fortuna che li abbia ritrovati prima di Xanxus, anche se stavano già scappando. Si sono dimostrati forti e coraggiosi >.

< Quelle due macchioline sotto il ‘cappello’ sono i suoi occhietti e poi c’è un collo lunghissimo. Il suo corpo, invece, è tozzo > pensò Lambo.

Sotto i suoi occhi la bottiglia si trasformò in un uomo seduto.

“Allora, come ti senti?” gli domandò ancora Cavallone.

Lambo si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non dirlo a ‘mamma’ Tsuna, ti prego. Non voglio farlo preoccupare e non voglio che ‘papà’ Gokudera pensi che sono un incapace.

Ha finalmente smesso di chiamarmi stupida mucca”. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso e socchiuse gli occhi. “Inoltre zio Takeshi potrebbe decidere di trovare i mandanti e di farli a pezzi.

Non voglio scatenare la Quarta grande guerra mafiosa. Mio padre ha vissuto la terza e me ne parlava sempre come si trattasse di mostri” sussurrò roco.

Dino corrugò la fronte.

< Sta davvero maturando parecchio > rifletté.

Lambo infilò la mano tra i riccioli mori, giocherellandoci.

“Non temere, impediremo la guerra… e fratellino Tsuna non saprà niente di quello che è capitato” sussurrò Cavallone.

< Però mi occuperò io di eliminare i mandanti di questo rapimento. Dopo che mi sarò occupato di salvare i Bovino.

Lambo è uno di loro ed un giorno ne sarà il boss, se vorrà > rifletté.

Lambo gli rispose: “Quella bottiglia sembra proprio una persona”.

“Si chiama pareidolìa. È un processo psichico che consente di riconoscere in immagini vaghe o astratte forme note, come persone, cose e animali.

Però ci vuole parecchia fantasia per vedere una persona in quella bottiglia” gli disse Dino.

Lambo sbadigliò.

“Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciare I-pin” sussurrò.

Dino sorrise.

< Ecco, ora lo riconosco. In fondo è sempre un bambino > pensò.

“Riposati” disse. Si alzò in piedi. “Vedrai Tsuna appena ti sentirai meglio”.

*******

“Hai degli occhi bellissimi” disse il ragazzo, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli castani.

Un paio di ragazzine dietro di lui ridacchiavano, ubriache, tenendosi in piedi a vicenda.

Kyoko sorrise, accavallando le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Oh, grazie” sussurrò.

“Ehi tu, ti sei fatta male quando sei caduta del paradiso?!” gli gridò un altro ragazzo.

“Il mio animo romantico non potrebbe chiedere complimenti più dolci. Siete così teneri” sussurrò Kyoko, allontanandosi il bicchiere di latte dalle labbra. Aveva sporcato il bordo del bicchiere di rossetto.

Mochida la fissava.

< Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo, sogno proibito dei ragazzini > pensò. Si appoggiò contro la parete e serrò gli occhi.

< Il Capitano non capisce quanto lei stia cercando disperatamente di riaverlo al suo fianco.

Ripete sempre che Kyoko lo ha lasciato. Allora perché lei ci tiene ancora così tanto? Cerca di farlo ingelosire, mandando in pezzi la sua vita.

Non che io possa giudicare. Da quando Ryohei è tornato da quel perdente di Kyoya, la mia vita si è svuotata di senso > pensò. 


End file.
